Mal De Amores
by babiswag253
Summary: InuYasha & Kagome finally have things together and their love has never been stronger. But when a pregnant Kikyo turns up claiming InuYasha to be the father a once happy relationship falls as lies, deceit, love, and death threaten 2 seperate them 4ever
1. Voicemail

**Mal De Amores**

**Chapter one: Voicemail **

InuYasha looked lovingly at his girlfriend, Kagome. His eyes dazed over her tan skin, from her light brown eyes, to her gentle fingertips. It was as if he was seeing her for the first time. Of course they'd been dating for a couple weeks but the half demon had never experienced this type of attraction towards Kagome. He'd always thought she was cute and damn near perfect, but there was something about tonight that made her everything he needed in his world

Kagome flipped her hair to one side and smiled, "InuYasha, are you okay?"

"Huh?" The half demon asked. He blushed a deep crimson. Kagome must've caught him staring.

"I asked if you were okay…" She repeated "You keep staring at me."

"Yeah I'm fine." InuYasha said as he squeezed her hand "I'm just happy to be with you right now."

Kagome smiled again and looked up at the ceiling. They'd been at InuYasha's house for nearly 2 hours. Talking and spending time with each other. InuYasha's brother's were gone for the day and his mother trusted the two to be alone together while she went out shopping, so they had the entire house to themselves.

Suddenly InuYasha's cell phone began to ring. The sound of _Girlfriend _filled the room. Kagome grabbed his phone since it was lying right beside her. She glanced at the caller ID and her mouth dropped.

"Who is it?" InuYasha asked. His girlfriend looked like she was getting angry.

"Kikyo!" Kagome breathed "Why is Kikyo calling you?!"

"I don't know, answer it!" InuYasha yelled. Kikyo was his ex-girlfriend. He had no idea why she was calling him and he was afraid to find out.

"I'm not answering her call," Kagome said as she tossed the phone onto her boyfriend's bed.

"Then I'll do it," InuYasha said sitting up. He reached for the phone but paused when he saw the look on Kagome's face.

_You got that good stuff good love put it one me can't get enough…_

"Well do you want me to answer it or not?" InuYasha asked. He knew that Kagome didn't like the fact that Kikyo was calling him but there had to be a reason why she was.

_Yup that's my girlfriend, Yup that's my girlfriend…_

"I can't believe you chose **THAT** as her ringtone." Kagome mumbled as she crossed her arms. InuYasha didn't still have feelings for his ex did he?

_All mine, shawty's with me all the time. Stay hot stay fly Keep her right by my side…_

"It was from back when we were dating, I haven't changed it yet." InuYasha explained.

"Bastard," Kagome said under her breath.

_Yup that's my girlfriend, Yup that's my girlfriend…_

"I'm sorry Kagome, I really did forget!" InuYasha yelled. How could he be so stupid?! Kikyo just _had_ to call at a time like this. He decided it was best not to answer. Kagome was more important to him anyway.

The phone stopped ringing and a look of thankfulness sprung across Kagome's face. She was glad he didn't pick up although she would never admit it.

InuYasha lay down on his side next to Kagome. He looked down directly into her eyes and brushed a claw against her cheek.

"I don't still have feelings for her. I know that's what you were thinking." He said softly.

Kagome stared back into InuYasha's amber eyes. She could get lost in them forever. "I know, but after what happened-"

"You don't have to explain yourself Kagome." InuYasha said. He kissed his girlfriend gently on the lips. Kagome accepted the embrace.

"And I'll change the ringtone as soon as my mom get's back."

"Ok…" Kagome whispered between kisses.

(5 minutes later)

Kagome stood up and walked towards bathroom. She promised she'd be right back and disappeared into the doorway. When the door had closed InuYasha pulled out his phone and checked the screen. It said, One New Voicemail.

He pushed 86 on his phone and waited for the answering machine to come on. He pushed in his password and listened to the directory. A few moments passed before the New Messages came on.

_Message One: Wednesday, December 12, 2007 4:23 P.M_

InuYasha sat up to listen better.

_InuYasha its Kikyo. I need to talk to you about something important so can you meet me at the park on 5__th__ Street as soon as you get this?_

_I know you're probably with __**her **__but trust me this can't wait. InuYasha…_

Kikyo paused in the middle of her sentence and covered the phone. Muffled voices were in the background. About 15 seconds passed before Kikyo's voice came back on. She sounded whiney…

_I'll be at the park until 5:30. Don't bring KAGOME!_

InuYasha hung up. What was that long pause all about in the middle of the message? And what was so important that Kikyo needed to tell him?

Kagome immerged out of the bathroom and sat next to InuYasha on his bed. She looked at the phone in his hand. "She called back?"

InuYasha glanced up, "No, of course not!"

"Then what's wrong?" Kagome asked.

"Nothing," InuYasha replied. He stood and grabbed his car keys. "Are you ready to go home? That was my mom that just called me. She needs me to pick up Shippo from my grandmother's across town."

Kagome nodded, "Yeah, I've got to get home and do some homework anyway." She grabbed her backpack that had been propped up against the door.

**The Park – Kikyo's Confession**

InuYasha kissed Kagome on the cheek and watched as she got out of the car. He waited until she was inside and did a U turn back up the street. InuYasha felt bad that he had lied to his girlfriend but if Kagome knew he was going to see Kikyo she'd flip.

InuYasha made a left on 3rd Avenue and hit the gas on the road. It was 5:28 and he wanted to get what ever this was all about over with as soon as possible.

The park came into view and he parked about a block away. The sun was beginning to set and so far the Park looked empty. InuYasha smelled the air. Kikyo's scent was defiantly around. InuYasha took a breath and waited. He didn't want to seem desperate to talk to Kikyo and he needed a minute to think about what he was going to say to her.

10 minutes later he got out of the car and began to walk up the park pathway…

"InuYasha!"

He turned to see Kikyo running towards him. She was wearing a black skirt and a white spaghetti strap tank top underneath a denim jacket. Her hair was flowing down her back in curls and she had on some white Nike Air Forces. InuYasha wasn't going to lie, Kikyo looked good. She reminded him briefly of the old days when they were a couple but he shoved the thought out of his mind.

"I didn't think you'd come." Kikyo said once she reached him. She looked like she wanted to hug him.

"I just wanted to know what you wanted. You said it was important." InuYasha replied.

Kikyo looked over her shoulder, "Right. Well do you want to get a lemonade?"

"I'd like to go home." InuYasha said flatly. He didn't want to be rude but all he could think about was Kagome showing up at any minute even though he knew she wasn't.

"Can we at least sit?" Kikyo asked.

InuYasha exhaled, "Alright, fine."

&&&&&&&&&&&&

Kagome was on her bed listening to music when a knock came to her door. "Come in."

Sango entered the room.

Sango was Kagome's best friend. The two had known each other for quite awhile because their families had similar businesses and they talked about everything.

"Hey girl, what you doin?" Sango asked as she sat down next to her best friend.

"Just a little homework, InuYasha dropped me off about a half hour ago." Kagome said. She started doodling on the edge of her paper.

"Well I just heard that Mervin's is having a HUGE sale tonight. They call it the Night Nab. Corny name but do you want to go?" Sango explained.

Kagome chewed on her pencil cap. She didn't realize that she'd written InuYasha on her paper 17 times. "Yeah, I could always use a new pair of jeans. Let me grab my purse!"

&&&&&&&&&&&&

InuYasha followed Kikyo to a bench in the middle of the park. They sat down and both were quiet for a while.

"Well?" InuYasha asked. He started thinking about what Kagome was doing.

"Remember our first kiss?" Kikyo blurted out. She blushed as she looked down.

"What kind of question is that?" InuYasha growled. He had the strong urge to leave.

"Well do you?"

"Yeah, it was somewhere around here. Why?"

Kikyo looked back up, "It was underneath that tree over there."

She pointed to an Elm tree not far from where they were sitting. Its branches hung over a small bridge that ran along the side of the park.

"I remember." InuYasha said.

Kikyo scooted closer to him, "I miss us InuYasha."

InuYasha narrowed his eyes, "Yeah, I bet you miss cheating on me with OniGumo and Naraku too huh?"

"Hey that's not fair!" Kikyo protested "I told you I was going through a tough time!"

"Most girls I know lean on their boyfriends for support, not their best friends." InuYasha said coldly. Bad memories were flooding back to him.

"I know! But you weren't there for me InuYasha… at least when I needed you."

"Well SORRY if I had to go protect the world from evil demons a few nights a week!" InuYasha yelled angrily. He got up.

"No wait!" Kikyo pleaded "I didn't ask you to come here so that we could argue!"

"Then what?!"

"Damn you InuYasha I'm pregnant!"

InuYasha felt his body go numb.

**babiswag: **What's InuYasha going to do? He finally has things going in the right direction with Kagome but all of a sudden his evil ex is claiming she's pregnant?! This can't be true, Kikyo must be lying right? Or could InuYasha have fathered a child at the tender age of 17? Stay tuned to see!

Next Time: A Secret Revealed


	2. A Secret Revealed

**Mal De Amores**

**Chapter Two: A Secret Revealed**

Sango pulled up to a red light and hit the brakes. She looked at Kagome who was trying to find a decent radio station.

"Have you talked to Miroku yet?" Kagome asked, not taking her hand away from the radio dial.

"Ugh! Don't mention that perverted Monk around me anymore…" Sango said bitterly.

The light turned green and she switched lanes to turn left.

"C'mon Sango, you and Miroku have been through this before. You're saying you DON'T like when he touches you?" Kagome laughed.

Sango nodded, "It's not just me though, its other girls he just has to grab!"

"The boy does have some perverted hands!" Kagome agreed "But you got to admit, he's the only one that makes you-"

"Hey let's not go there!" Sango giggled.

"What? I was just going to say he's the only one that makes you doll yourself up everyday. What were _you_ thinking?" Kagome smiled.

The two laughed together as they drove up 5th street. Sango gazed out the window at the park to her right. Then she jammed her foot on the brake and screeched to a stop.

"ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME?" Kagome complained after the car had stopped.

"Girl isn't that ya man?" Sango asked. She turned off the car and the headlights.

"What?" Kagome leaned over on Sango's side of the car.

There was InuYasha sitting on one of the park benches. He looked confused and shocked but Kagome was sure he hadn't seen Sango stop, so what was he looking at? Then she saw…

"KIKYO?!"

"Oh hell no," Sango yelled. She started to unbuckle her seatbelt.

"He lied to me!" Kagome fumed. Her anger was boiling up inside of her chest.

Sango opened the driver's side of the door.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

InuYasha cradled his head in his claws. Pregnant? Kikyo? The words raced through his head over and over.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"Positive," Kikyo whispered "I took 2 tests."

InuYasha swallowed a big gulp of air. That's when he noticed something. It was faint but … Sango's scent lingered past his nose. He looked around quickly but he couldn't see his girlfriend's best friend anywhere.

"So why are you telling me?"

"I'm 3 weeks InuYasha." Kikyo revealed. She grabbed InuYasha's hand and placed it on her belly. He pulled away.

"It's not mine!" He yelled.

"Yes it is! You're the only one I've been with for the past couple of months!"

"Hello? You cheated on me with Naraku AND OniGumo!" InuYasha reminded her. Kikyo bit her lip and looked down.

"I know it's yours…" She said simply.

InuYasha huffed, "You don't know whose it is…do you Kikyo?"

**Take it easy! It's not over…**

Kagome grabbed Sango and pulled her back into the car, "Get back in here!"

"Why, I'm going to kick his ass!" Sango fumed.

"Number one, he'll smell your scent as soon as you get out! Number two, yes he lied but we can't just go barging over there." Kagome explained.

Sango ran her fingers through her hair. It was amazing Kagome was being so calm about this. "So then what do we do? I'm not just going to let him cheat on you."

"Technically we don't know why he's here. But that's no excuse. I want to see how long it takes him to confess." Kagome smiled. Inside, her mind was screaming but she had to keep her cool in front of Sango. Crying was going to have to wait until later.

Sango eyed her best friend, "Alright. I can wait. BUT, if he _is_ cheating on you, I'm going to whoop his ass!"

'If you can find him when I'm through' Kagome said to herself. She glanced over at the park once more before Sango drove them off. InuYasha was holding a crying Kikyo. Kagome knew InuYasha wouldn't let any girl cry over him, he was much too sensitive for that. Even the evil Kikyo, but still…

Nothing made sense.

Why would he need to lie? InuYasha wasn't thinking about getting back together with Kikyo was he? Not after what he had told her…

**Don't cry – are they fake tears?**

InuYasha didn't know what to do when Kikyo fell into his arms crying. He didn't want to hold her but he had too. Kikyo wasn't his favorite person in the world but she did have a baby whose father was unknown. A baby that could be his…

"I…don't…know…I'm sorry…Inu…Yasha." Kikyo sputtered between sobs.

"You need to tell Naraku and OniGumo." InuYasha said. He sat Kikyo upright and got off the bench. Sango's scent had made him nervous, no matter how faint it was.

"You're not walking away!" Kikyo gasped.

"Tell them," He said. InuYasha made his way to his car.

"Where are you going?" Kikyo yelled after him.

"You need to get a DNA test Kikyo, from all THREE of us. Until then, I'm going back home." InuYasha told her. As he got into his car he could still hear Kikyo yelling at him. He didn't care. It wasn't that he was being rude. Kikyo wasn't apart of his life anymore, Kagome was. And there's no way he could have fathered that baby! A DNA test would clear all of that up…but still. Something in the back of his mind made him feel uneasy.

InuYasha turned up his stereo and blasted it all the way home. He thought of calling Kagome but she would know something was wrong with him. It'd be better to wait until tomorrow.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

Kikyo screamed at the top of her lungs as InuYasha drove off. How could he just leave her?

She ran her fingers through her hair and began walking home. It was completely dark by then. _Damn you InuYasha _she said to herself _you could've at least given me a ride home!_

The baby WAS InuYasha's. It had to be. She wanted it to be. She _needed _it to be. Yes she had cheated on him but she didn't sleep with Naraku. Did she? There were a couple wild parties but nothing ever extreme had happened, she would've remembered. OniGumo on the other hand…

Kikyo dismissed the thought. InuYasha WAS her soul mate. So she had a couple slip ups, big deal. Her mother got cheated on and look how that turned out. Kikyo's dad was still at home. Then again he was gone a lot.

_This is all Kagome's fault! If she wasn't constantly in his ear I'd have my InuYasha._

"I'll get him back," Kikyo said out loud "No matter what it takes."

She felt the hot tears streaking her face. What next? The wind blew a fierce gust and Kikyo's hair flew wildly around her. That was no ordinary wind.

A smile crept across Kikyo's lips, "Hello Koga…"

**Enter: Koga – Wolf Demon**

(The next day)

Kagome woke up the next morning with a lot on her mind. She and Sango had stayed on the phone for hours last night working out the details of 'THE PLAN' and venting to each other. Kagome got out of bed and stood, letting her toes wiggle in the shaggy carpet and feeling the warmth of morning sun. Today was going to be day one of the plan and she had to be ready.

(An hour later …)

It had only taken Kagome 20 minutes to shower and brush her teeth. She put on a pair of skin tight Apple Bottom jeans, a white and silver Baby Phat t-shirt and her favorite White and grey Jordan's. Her hair was put up into a high pony tail on one side with white and grey bobbles and her baby hairs were greased down.

Kagome examined herself in the mirror, "Perfect." She needed to look prettier then usual and she nailed her goal with ease. To top it all off Kagome put a pair of silver heart shaped hoops in her ears. "I almost feel bad I look this good!" She smiled.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

For some reason InuYasha felt incredibly slow that morning. The night before he hadn't gotten much sleep, there was just too much going on to allow it. He needed to see Kagome, to be with her all day. That would make him feel better.

InuYasha picked up his cell phone and looked at the screen. No unexpected calls today. 'Good' he thought. He flipped open his razor and held down the number three. That was Kagome's speed dial number. One was his mother and two was his older brother Sesshomaru.

The phone rang almost four times before Kagome picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hey Kagome, it's me." InuYasha replied. Her voice made him happy.

"Hey babe, what you up to?" Kagome said casually. She was waiting for him to ask.

"Just sitting at home, I need to see you today." InuYasha told his girlfriend.

'_I bet you do'_ Kagome said to herself.

"How about we meet at the movies tonight?" Kagome insisted.

"Sure, what do you want to see?"

"Hmm, something funny. I have a feeling we're both going to need a laugh after tonight."

"What?"

"Nothing! Umm, how about Rush Hour 3…the 7:30 show?" Kagome suggested.

InuYasha thought to himself. What did Kagome mean _we're both going to need a laugh after tonight?_ "Yeah that's cool. You want me to pick you up?"

"No," Kagome said slyly "I want to grab a bite first so meet me at Johnny Rocket's by the mall around 5:30 okay? Look I got to go, bye InuYasha!"

Kagome hung up before InuYasha could say 'Okay' back. He sighed and got up to get ready. Something in the back of his mind made him think his date with Kagome wasn't going to be as good as he hoped.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

Kikyo lead the wolf demon to her house and unlocked the door. No one was home so she took him upstairs to her room so that they could talk. Koga said nothing. He just stared at Kikyo's room. It was all pink. Pink walls, pink bed, pink and black dressers, and a pink computer on top of a pink desk with a pink chair.

Kikyo kicked off her shoes and laid her jacket on the door handle. She turned to Koga and put her hands on her hips.

"I thought you weren't going to show up." She breathed.

Koga flicked a piece of lint off of his jeans, "I thought you weren't going to tell him."

"Yeah well I changed my mind." Kikyo snarled. She plopped on the bed next to Koga and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Koga pulled Kikyo into a hug and they held each other.

"He told you to get a test?" Koga asked.

Kikyo hung her head, "Yeah and I will."

"It's going to prove what we already know."

"Which is why I need your help," Kikyo said matter-of-factly. She played with his long black hair "You mom works at the clinic. Have her switch the names. I need InuYasha to think this baby is his. If he doesn't…"

"Then what," Koga questioned, Kikyo was defiantly hiding something from him.

"Nothing you need to know, it just won't be good." Kikyo said sternly. She hid her eyes behind long bangs. Koga eyed her up and down. Kikyo's stupid plan didn't seem right but what did he care? He just wanted a little something in return for the favor.

"So IF I decide to help you…what's in it for me?"

Kikyo lay down on her bed and smiled, "Well you're here aren't you?"

**babiswag:** Wait a second, what trick has Kikyo got up her sleeve? And why is it so important InuYasha thinks he's the father. What do Kagome and Sango plan to do to InuYasha on Kagome's date?! Stay tuned to find out! Please Review! The more you comment, the more i write!

Next time – A 3 Way Encounter (your not going to want to miss this!)


	3. 3 Way Encounter

**Mal De Amores**

**Chapter 3: A 3 Way Encounter**

Kagome checked her hair in her hand held mirror. When she was positive it was just right she flipped open her phone and called Sango.

"Hey Sango," Kagome said quietly "I'm at the restaurant." Kagome checked behind her shoulder to make sure no one was listening to her conversation. There weren't that many people in the diner, and no one seemed to be paying attention to anything but their food.

"Great, I'll be there in about twenty minutes. You sure you want to do this?" Sango replied.

Kagome rolled her eyes in frustration, "It was your idea! But yeah I'm sure."

"Okay. So let me know when you two are inside and you already did faze 1." Sango said.

"Alright, b-"

"Wait!"

"What?" Kagome asked. She peeked over her shoulder again. InuYasha should be arriving any minute.

"How do I know when to come over?" Sango asked.

"I don't know I'll flip my hair or something. Oh my god he's coming! I have to go!"

&&&&&&&&&&&&

InuYasha walked up to Kagome and kissed her on her cheek. The two hugged and then laced hands. Kagome led her boyfriend to a familiar booth next to a large window and sat down. It was silent for a while. InuYasha just gazed out the window and Kagome fiddled with the end of her shirt.

"This reminds me of our first date." InuYasha said as he reached for Kagome's hand "It was so quiet just like this and neither one of us was looking at the other."

Kagome smiled, "I know what you mean. We were so shy towards each other."

InuYasha nodded and looked out the window again. The sun was setting and the sky looked a pinkish purple.

"Is something on your mind?" Kagome finally asked. _Where was Sango_?

InuYasha looked back at Kagome and tried to hide the troubling expression he knew he was wearing "Not at all. I was just thinking about…"

"HEY GUYS!" Sango said in a burst of air. She breathed heavily like she had just run four miles, and plopped down next to Kagome.

"Sango are you alright?" InuYasha asked. Sango nodded and ran a hand through her hair, "I was on my way to met Miroku at the mall but I decided to stop and grab a milkshake. I didn't know you were here."

Kagome laughed to herself and glanced out the window. Then she gasped when she saw something running towards the diner.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

Kikyo was not expecting to see InuYasha inside Johnny Rocket's. She DEFINATLY didn't expect to see him with Kagome. They couple was sitting in a booth right in front of a large window. Anyone walking by could see them. The thought disgusted Kikyo. 'I wonder' she said to herself. Kikyo was dressed in black sweats and a white tank top. After her night with Koga that's all she felt like wearing.

She took out her cell phone and dialed InuYasha's phone number. It went straight to voicemail.

"Well if you're not going to pick up," She said with a twisted smile "I'll just come say hello."

**Bad Business**

InuYasha swallowed hard in his throat when he saw Kikyo come through the door of the restaurant. It would be impossible to leave out the back with both Kagome _and_ Sango without being noticed. The only other exit was right behind his ex girlfriend.

Kikyo walked over to the booth with her hand on her hip and stopped in front of InuYasha. She scanned the table and gave dirty looks to Kagome and Sango, who were both glaring at her in return.

"Hey InuYasha," Kikyo said pleasantly. She tried to make her voice sound as seductive as possible.

"What are you doing here?" InuYasha growled. He glanced at Kagome and saw her fingers edging towards a butter knife.

"Well when you didn't answer my phone call I thought maybe something was wrong." Kikyo replied.

"And why the hell are you calling my man?" Kagome snapped. She looked angry and frustrated. If it wasn't for Sango holding Kagome's hand InuYasha was sure his girlfriend would've attacked Kikyo.

"Calm yourself little girl. We needed to discuss _private_ business." Kikyo snickered.

"Since when is YOUR business _private_ KIKYO?" Kagome yelled.

"Since it involved him." Kikyo replied. She pointed a chipped finger nail at InuYasha.

"And how does it involve MY boyfriend?" Kagome snapped. She glared at InuYasha who was muttering something under his breath.

Kikyo turned to InuYasha and smiled, "I see you haven't told her yet."

"TOLD ME WHAT?!"

"Nothing," InuYasha said in defense "Kagome let's go." By this time everyone in the diner was looking at them. InuYasha got to his feet and reached for Kagome's hand. She pulled away angrily. Kikyo laughed at the gesture.

Sango stood up and got right into Kikyo's face. She breathed inches away from her enemy, "What ever you're trying to pull you better stop now before I stick my size 8 and a half stiletto up your-"

"DO IT!" Kikyo interrupted. She pushed Sango's face with the palm of her hand and sent the demon slayer back a few feet. Sango boiled with rage and before she knew it she was sending Kikyo a right hook. The punch hit Kikyo right in the mouth and knocked her down. Kagome jumped up and grabbed her best friend before she could deliver another blow. InuYasha bent down to Kikyo who was holding her bleeding lip.

"Touch me again!" Sango yelled. Kagome looked behind her and saw the manager of the diner coming their way. She panicked and tugged Sango's arm towards the exit. Sango got the hint and followed Kagome past Kikyo who was still on the floor.

"Kagome wait!" InuYasha yelled behind them.

"Save it you bastard!" Kagome called back as she and Sango ran through the exit. She didn't even look back.

InuYasha looked down at Kikyo. Sango hit her pretty good because his ex girlfriend's lip was turning purple.

"Are you going to just sit there or help me?!" Kikyo wined. She held out her hand for InuYasha to take.

"I hope you got what you wanted," InuYasha growled "Because next time you pull something like this Sango **won't **be the one kicking your ass."

**A shoulder to lean on**

Kagome's mind was buzzing. The fight back at the diner was playing over and over in her head and she couldn't get it to stop. What business did InuYasha have with Kikyo? And why had he tried to keep it a secret?

Sango pressed on the gas and sped past a green light. She was still angry and her driving had defiantly expressed so.

"I can't believe she hit me!" Sango fumed "I'm sorry for getting so out of hand but that wench really hit me!"

"She deserved it! I don't blame you." Kagome replied. They took a right and glided down the hill towards the interstate.

Kagome sighed and hung her head, "He lied to me…He's still seeing her."

"Just say the word and I will turn this car around!" Sango insisted.

"No that's okay. Can you just drop me off up here? I need to clear my head."

Sango started to protest but then thought better of it. She pulled her car up next to the sidewalk and switched into park.

"Don't beat yourself up over this." Sango said gently "I'm going to go find Miroku. If you need a ride back call me okay?"

Kagome nodded and stepped out the car.

Sango waved as she drove off and Kagome began to walk. She knew this area very well because her family used to live two blocks away, on 19th street.

The night air cooled Kagome's face and she welcomed the feeling. How could he lie? 'Two weeks ago he'd tell me everything he saw in one day…but now it's like I don't know him' she thought to herself.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

InuYasha inhaled the air and cursed. He couldn't find Kagome's scent anywhere. Damn Kikyo he muttered. Everything that could possible go wrong had exploded right in his face, and he knew Kagome hated him.

Deep down InuYasha wished he had told his girlfriend the night Kikyo had confessed to him. Then he wouldn't be in this mess. He looked down at the clutched handbag in his claw. Kagome was in such a hurry that she had left her purse back at the diner.

InuYasha cradled the purse close to his chest. 'I'm sorry Kagome' he whispered.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

Koga watched as the girl walked slowly down the street. He noticed her presence outside his house at about a quarter to seven and he'd been watching her ever since. He couldn't help but notice she was crying. He smelled the salt on her face.

The girl _was_ beautiful. Even though it was dark Koga could see she had long black hair and tan skin. She was wearing tight jeans with APPLE BOTTOM written on the left cheek and a white and silver shirt that showed her fabulous curves. He couldn't take his eyes off of her, and the fact that she was alone and upset made him want to hold her.

Koga opened his bedroom window and stuck his leg out. He swung his other leg over and hopped down from his roof. He slid into a near by bush and crept closer to the girl. She had stopped walking and was now standing in the middle of the side walk looking up at the sky. He smelled her perfume and it tingled his nose. Who was this girl? Koga had to find out.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

Kagome felt that someone was watching her. She turned around to see a boy looking back at her only 3 feet away.

"Can I help you?" Kagome asked, she was a little frightened but she didn't let it show.

"I'm sorry if I startled you. I'm Koga, Koga Wolf. I couldn't help but notice how upset you are." The boy said smoothly.

Kagome looked him up and down. He was _fine_! The wolf demon looked about seventeen. He was a couple inches taller the she with broad shoulders and brown skin. He had long black hair that was tied into a pony tail and Kagome's eyes danced over the boy's muscles. They were perfectly visible through his oversized white T.

"Kagome, Kagome Higurashi," Kagome said quietly "Nice to meet you."

Koga smiled, "Kagome…that's a nice name." He liked the way it sounded coming from his mouth.

"Thank you."

"So why are you out here so late?" Koga asked.

Kagome shrugged and looked away from Koga's face. She had started getting lost in the demon's perfect brown eyes "I needed to clear my head."

"You seem pretty upset, want to talk about it?" Koga offered.

"That's nice of you to ask but I don't really know you." Kagome said stiffly. She started walking again.

"Wait," Koga breathed as he caught up to her "I know you don't know me, but I'd love to get the chance to know a beautiful girl like you. I promise we can sit right here on the sidewalk or I can even walk you home if you'd like."

Kagome didn't know if she should be flattered or scared but something about Koga made her want to be around him. He didn't seem too crazy anyway, "We can sit right here. I guess I can stay and talk for a few minutes."

&&&&&&&&&&&&

Koga listened to Kagome speak for almost two hours. Her voice was so soothing he couldn't wait for her to tell him more. She told him about her so called boyfriend still seeing his ex and about some sort of fight that had happened between her best friend and the boy friend's ex at Johnny Rocket's. She seemed comfortable talking to him.

"Seems like you had a rough night?" Koga smiled. He tried to get Kagome to laugh but her face was streaked with tears and her eyes were puffy and red.

"Yeah I think so." Kagome said back. She cracked a smile at the wolf's attempt to make her laugh "I really appreciate you listening Koga."

"No problem," Koga grinned. He stared deeply into her eyes. They looked at each other for a while and Kagome thought for sure she was going to kiss him. Silently she pulled away, "It's getting late." She whispered.

"Can I take you home?" Koga whispered back. His face was inches from hers.

"I think I'd like that." Kagome smiled.

(5 minutes later)

Koga drove Kagome home in his blue convertible (with the top up of course). He lived fairly close to the place where they had been sitting. The two talked some more about what they liked and disliked. What kind of music they both listened to. The ride was only 15 minutes but it felt like a couple hours. When Koga pulled up to Kagome's house she wished it wasn't hers. She wished she could tell Koga it wasn't her street, her block, her city. So that he could take her home all night.

"Is this it?" Koga asked. He looked up at the white three story house.

"Yeah," Kagome sighed. She unbuckled her seat belt and opened her door. Then she felt a touch. Kagome turned around to see Koga's hand gently holding hers. He looked up at her through beautiful black eyes.

"Can I call you sometime?" He asked sweetly.

Kagome bit her lip, she was jumping circles on the inside but she wouldn't let him know it "Sure."

Kagome punched her cell phone number into Koga's phone, said goodnight and skipped up the stairs to her porch. She looked back once more to see Koga wave and drive off. What a night she'd had!

Inside the house was quiet. Kagome kicked off her shoes and walked into the living room. Her mother was sitting on the couch watching some sort of movie.

"Mom I'm home." Kagome called.

"How was the movie?" Her mother asked back.

"What? Oh right, well…it was a drama!" Kagome half lied. She had forgotten all about going to the movies with InuYasha. InuYasha. His name made her anger comes sweeping back. She hadn't thought of him once since her talk with Koga.

Kagome rushed upstairs and went to her room. She was taking off her earrings when she noticed her purse lying in the middle of her bed.

**babiswag: **In this chapter there was a little Sango/Kikyo action going on and trust me the fight's not over! It seems like Kagome never got to carry out her "plan" and InuYasha's secret with Kikyo is slowly pouring out! Where the heck did Koga come from?! He knew how to comfort and upset Kagome, that's for sure! If you're confused that's a good thing!

Next time **The Point of Meltdown**


	4. Point of Meltdown

**Mal De Amores**

**Chapter four: the Point of Meltdown**

&&&&&&&&&&&&

Kagome examined herself in the mirror before heading off to school. She had on a black jean skirt, with a red tank top, and a red & black jacket with a furry hood. She had decided to wear her hair down that morning with the exception of two red bobby pins.

Kagome walked downstairs and grabbed a piece of toast from the bread box, "Mom I'm leaving!" She called before she left. It was a little warm outside but the clouds were heavy with grey and the sun was hiding.

Kagome walked to Sango's house and waited for her best friend to come out. They had decided to walk to school together on Mondays every week since the beginning of the year.

Sango emerged 10 minutes later looking sleepy and cranky. She had managed to put together a matching outfit but her hair was a mass of curls, "Where were you last night?" Sango asked sleepily as they walked "I tried to call you like three times."

"You won't believe what happened if I told you." Kagome smiled.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

InuYasha woke up late that morning. He jumped in the shower, got dressed and ran out the door wet haired at a quarter to 8. All he could think about last night was Kagome. She wasn't at home when he went to see if she was okay and give her the purse she'd left behind. She hadn't called him either. InuYasha decided that his goal for today was to sort things out with Kagome and apologize for what ever he did.

InuYasha called Kagome's cell phone once he was in the student parking lot. She didn't pick up, that was not a good sign.

The halls were buzzing with kids all gossiping about their weekends. Girls were giggling loudly and some of the teachers seemed to be taking their first aspirin of the day. InuYasha searched the crowd for his girlfriend but he couldn't smell anything. He spotted Kikyo under OniGumo's left arm laughing and grinning. When she looked his way he dashed down another hall.

Miroku, InuYasha's best friend, was at his locker when InuYasha ran into him.

"Wassup man?" Miroku asked. He threw a science book and a math book into his locker and shut the door.

"Don't you need those?" InuYasha eyed the locker.

"Nah man, see if I don't have my books I _have to_ share with one of the ladies! So I don't bring them." Miroku smiled a perverted smile.

InuYasha socked him in the arm playfully, "No wonder why Sango thinks you're a bastard."

"That's not what she said last night when she called me sayin she _had_ to see me." Miroku grinned.

"Yeah and what happened?" InuYasha asked. He already knew the answer.

"Nothing man," Miroku's grin faded "She just kept yappin about the fight she had with Kikyo and something about you and Kagome."

InuYasha's jaw tightened, "What did she say?"

"I barely heard! Man she was furious! She was speaking a million miles a minute! Ha, but I calmed her down. Got in a little huggin time." Miroku explained.

InuYasha smirked and looked up and down the hallway. First period was about to start and Kagome still wasn't there.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Oh wow! That would only happen to you!" Sango squealed. Kagome told her everything that happened with Koga. "Does he go to this school?"

"I didn't even ask him. I wonder if he does." Kagome said. The walked into the school's 400 hall. Miroku and InuYasha would defiantly be in the 100 hall so she decided not to go to her locker. Just then a hand tapped her shoulder. Kagome spun around and smiled her biggest smile.

"KOGA!"

Kagome hugged the demon before she knew what she was doing. He didn't mind the hug. Sango coughed a little.

"Oh, this is my best friend Sango." Kagome said. She was a little embarrassed "we just got here"

"Nice to meet you Sango," Koga said in his normal tone. Sango smiled and shook his hand. The three stood there for a while in silence. Kagome nudged Sango in the rib and tilted her head.

"Oh!" Sango blurted "I have to go find Miroku. That monk's probably grazing his hand over some girl's butt right now. I'll see you later Kagome. Nice to meet you Koga Wolf."

Sango waved and disappeared into a crowd of noisy teenagers.

Kagome waved back and then turned to Koga, "You didn't tell me you went here."

"I guess it never came up. We were so busy talking about other things it must've slipped out minds." Koga smiled. There was another awkward silence between them.

"Thanks again, you know … for last night." Kagome stuttered

"Don't worry about it." Koga replied "Hey Kagome, do you want to catch a movie or something?"

Kagome blushed ten shades of red, "Um, listen Koga that's really nice of you…"

"But no?" Koga finished.

"That's not what I was going to say!" Kagome lowered her eyes. Just then the first period bell rang. A mass of students started pouring into class rooms along the hall "Call me tonight ok?"

Koga smiled and nodded. He watched Kagome run down the hall until she was out of sight. He was beginning to like Kagome Higurashi.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

Kagome breezed into her first period before the tardy bell rang. She immediately saw InuYasha and Miroku sitting in the back of the class. InuYasha motioned for Kagome to come sit next to him but she ignored the gesture and instead sat in the front.

InuYasha sighed, "I think she's still mad."  
"Why?" Miroku asked. He was doodling a picture of their teacher as a monster. InuYasha told his best friend what had happened at Johnny Rocket's and about Kikyo thinking she was pregnant.

"WOW!" Miroku gasped when InuYasha was finished. His voice was a little too loud and he received and irritated "SHHH!" from a couple girls in the row in front of them.

Miroku stuck out his tongue at the girls then turned to InuYasha, "I mean I can see why Kagome is mad! Why didn't you tell her when Kikyo told you she was pregnant you idiot?!"

"I don't know! I didn't want her to think I was still seeing Kikyo." InuYasha said heavily. He gazed at Kagome wishing she'd turn around.

"You have to talk to her. Tell her your sorry, buy her a gift, and everything will be okay. I've done that with Sango tons of times." Miroku suggested.

InuYasha considered the thought, "Somehow I don't think that will work with Kagome." 

&&&&&&&&&&&&

**After School**

After school InuYasha drove around looking for Kagome. She had ignored him the whole day and when last period had let out Kagome was nowhere to be found.

When he finally caught up to her she was walking very quickly in the direction of her house.

InuYasha rolled down his window and drove next to his girlfriend, "Kagome, talk to me."  
"Go away…" Kagome snarled. She hadn't even looked at him.

InuYasha sped up his car then swerved onto the sidewalk in front of Kagome. He shut off the engine and got out his car, "WE NEED TO TALK!"

"ABOUT WHAT," Kagome yelled back. She stopped walking and faced InuYasha "You want to talk about not telling me you were still seeing Kikyo? You want to talk about lying to me? You want to talk about how you embarrassed me in front of my friend?!"

"How did I embarrass you?" InuYasha asked gently.

Kagome rolled her eyes, trying to block the tears that were coming, "I saw you and Kikyo at the park! Me and Sango were going to the mall and when we drove by I saw you holding her!"

Shit.

"Kagome let me explain," InuYasha said. He took a step forward but Kagome backed away.

"You lied to me InuYasha. Why?" Kagome demanded. She couldn't hold back her tears anymore and they came pouring out. Kagome dropped her books and feel to her knees.

InuYasha rushed to his girlfriend and hugged her. She fought with him, trying to get away but he held her tighter and let her cry.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

Kikyo walked into the clinic and checked in at the front desk. The nurse on duty handed her a pack of paperwork and directed her to sit down until she was called. Kikyo took the stack of papers and sat down in the lobby. She was the only one in the office besides the nurse.

Kikyo gazed around the clinic. She was surrounded by four blue walls painted with pictures of shapes and numbers. There was a table in the middle of the room with magazines. Pictures of pregnant women were on the covers of most of them. They were all smiling and happy.

"What's so happy about this?" Kikyo muttered to herself.

She was angry with the women on the magazines but she didn't know why.

In the corner of the lobby there was a large bin filled with children's toys and books. Kikyo sighed and began filling out the paperwork.

'Is this your first visit with the Women & Infants clinic?' Kikyo checked yes.

'Are you now or have you ever been pregnant?' Kikyo checked yes.

'How far along do you believe you may be?" Kikyo checked the box that said three to four weeks.

'Are you under the age of 21?' Kikyo checked yes.

She answered a series of other questions until the papers were complete. Then she turned them into the nurse that had given them to her.

"Thank you ma'am." The nurse said brightly.

"Yeah what ever." Kikyo replied. She sat back down and played with her hair. A part of her was scared to be in a place like this alone. She dreamed that InuYasha was there holding her hand. Smiling at her and telling her everything was okay.

The thought vanished when Kikyo heard her name.

She looked up to see a different nurse standing in the doorway, "I'm here." Kikyo told her.

"Great!" The woman smiled "I'm Nurse Akane, the doctor will see you now."

&&&&&&&&&&&&

Kagome had stopped struggling with InuYasha and decided to let him hold her. His strong arms made her feel safe, no matter how much she was angry with him. InuYasha stroked her hair and rocked on his heels a little. He rested his chin on her head.

Kagome looked up at him, her eyes were puffy and red, "You're such a bastard." She hiccupped.

"I know," InuYasha said softly "I didn't mean to hurt you Kagome. I just didn't know what to say."

"Tell me the truth," Kagome sighed.

So he did.

Kagome was speechless when InuYasha had finished. She felt bad that she had judged InuYasha so quickly before but his confession made her uneasy.

"So Kikyo is pregnant?" Kagome asked. The two were no longer on the ground. They were in InuYasha's car and he was driving her home.

"That's what she told me," InuYasha said.

"Do you believe her?"

InuYasha nodded, "Yeah."

"Do you believe you're the father?"

"No."

InuYasha turned onto Kagome's street, "Kikyo cheated on me while we were together. We only did it once and I used a condom."

Kagome nodded and looked out the window, "So what are you going to do?"

"I don't know. I told her to get a test done." InuYasha replied. He pulled to a stop in front of Kagome's house.

Kagome leaned her head on the seat and turned back to InuYasha, "this is a lot to take in InuYasha…what if you ARE the father? What if that's _your_ kid?"

"I'm not!" InuYasha growled.

"There's a possibility!"

"No there's not!"

Kagome sucked her teeth and opened the car door, "InuYasha I just need some time to think…I'm always going to be here for you. I love you babe…but I just can't deal with this right now."

She got out and ran to her house. InuYasha sat in his car shocked. Did the love of his life just break up with him?

**An Announcement**

Inside her house Kagome locked the door and ran upstairs.

"Kagome, honey, is that you?" Her mother called. She came to the bottom of the stairs.

"Yes mom." Kagome called back.

"I need you to come down here for a minute." Her mother replied.

Kagome poked her head out of her bedroom door, "MOM CAN THIS WAIT? I'M IN THE MIDDLE OF A CHRISIST!"

"Your sister just called! She's coming home tomorrow!" Her mother said.

Kagome froze on the spot. No, no, no, no, no! Kagome hadn't seen her older sister since she went off to college three years ago. The two weren't the best of friends…

&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Babiswag: **I apologize for the break up but you knew it was going to happen! Don't worry I'm planning on having a new relationship between two characters to make up for it! Keep in mind Kikyo went to the clinic for an appointment and Kagome is having her older sister come home for a visit, but who could her older sister be?! What about poor InuYasha, the love of his life just broke up with him! Reviews please!

Next time: **The visit**


	5. The Visit

**Mal De Amores**

**Chapter Five: The Visit**

&&&&&&&&&&&&

Mrs. Higurashi was busy tidying up the house for her eldest daughter's visit when she heard a knock at the door. She quickly put down the broom and straightened herself up, '_Oh dear I hope that's not her, dinner isn't even started yet!_

Mrs. Higurashi opened the door to see a smiling wolf demon standing on her front step. She let out a sigh of relief.

"Hello, you must be Mrs. Higurashi," Koga said as polite as possible.

"I am. And who, may I ask, are you?" Kagome's mother asked. The demon extended his hand and she shook it.

"I'm Koga, Koga Wolf. I'm a friend of Kagome's. She wasn't in school today so I wondered if I could stop by and see if she's okay." Koga explained.

Mrs. Higurashi stared at Koga for a moment, trying to decide if she should allow him in her house, but there was something just absolutely charming about the young demon, "How nice of you, come on in."

Koga nodded and stepped into the house. It smelled heavily of disinfectants and lavender. He noticed Kagome's house was very large on the inside with high ceilings and dark Mahogany floors, "You have a beautiful home Mrs. Higurashi."

"Thank you," She replied happily. She stood back and admired her hand work for a moment.

The two stood in silence for a while. It was weird just standing in the middle of the hall.

Mrs. Higurashi seemed to have come out of her gaze, "Ah yes! I'm sorry to keep you standing her. It's just sometimes I get so caught up in my decorating I kind of zone out!" She laughed and pointed towards the stairs "Kagome's in her room. Third door on the right. She's been in there all day, the poor thing. She had an awful break up last night I suppose…"

Koga nodded, "Thank you."

He started climbing the stairs to Kagome's room and smiled to himself. 'Kagome had a bad break up huh?' Koga finally got to the door and raised his hand to knock, 'I'll just see what I can do about that'.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

Kagome heard a heavy knock on her door. She glanced at the clock next to her bed; it was already 4:30 in the afternoon. Kagome had slept the entire day. She was in a bad mood and didn't feel like going to school or seeing InuYasha after what had happened. She pleaded to her mother to let her stay at home.

She sat up and ran a hand through her hair; "I'm coming" She called sleepily. Kagome got out of bed. She was still in her pajamas but she didn't care. She shuffled over to her bedroom door and opened it.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

Koga was surprised to see Kagome in her pajamas when she opened her door. She was wearing a pair of pink shorts that barely fell to her thighs and a white tank top. A perverted thought crossed Koga's mind but he quickly dismissed it.

"Koga…what are you doing here?" Kagome asked him. She looked a little shocked but not too much.

"I came to see if you were alright. You weren't in school today." Koga answered.

Kagome cracked a bitter smile, "Is that all you came for? Or did you just want to stomp on my heart like he did?"

Koga shook his head, "Do you want to talk about it?"

Kagome sighed and stepped out of her doorway, "Depends, do you want to listen?"

Koga sat on Kagome's bed (it was a lot softer then Kikyo's had been) and before he knew it Kagome was laying down right beside him. If someone had walked in on them it would've looked like Kagome was the patient in the big long chair and Koga was the shrink.

"He got another girl pregnant," Kagome said bitterly. She pulled a small bottle of Smirnoff out from underneath her pillow and took a swallow. She offered some to Koga who also took a sip.

"Is he the father?" Koga asked, seeing Kagome so upset made him want to hold her again.

"He says he's not, but since when has a guy actually admitted to being the father of somebody's kid without written proof?" Kagome muttered sitting up.

Koga scooted closer to Kagome and put his arm around her shoulder, "What do you think?"

"I think he's lying. The girl's a major hoe, there's no way he didn't sleep with her. I mean if a girl was sitting there legs spread would you deny her?" Kagome sighed. The alcohol was getting to her. She tilted her head back to take another sip but Koga interfered. He took the bottle from her and tossed it out the window.

"Hey…" Kagome wined. She didn't protest too much because drinking was wrong (even though she only did it in times of depression) but she _had_ intended on finishing that bottle.

"I don't know what I'd do," Koga breathed. He looked deep into Kagome's eyes "But I understand how you feel. You deserve to be with someone better, someone who respects you and cares about you, someone who would never think about hurting you, _ever._"

Kagome tried to lower her eyes but Koga caught her chin and they were locked in another stare, "Someone like who Koga Wolf, you?"

&&&&&&&&&&&&

Another knock came to the door and Mrs. Higurashi hurriedly put the chicken she was holding in her hands onto the stove and took off her oven mitts.

She approached the door and opened it smiling. She gasped with delight when she saw who it was, "DARLING HOW ARE YOU!"

Mrs. Higurashi lunged out and hugged her daughter.

"I'm fine mother," Kagura said excepting the hug "Happy I'm finally home."

&&&&&&&&&&&&

Kagome was inches away from Koga's face. Her eyes searched his for some sort of flaw. Something to give her a reason to smack him but there was none, "Koga I just got out of a relationship."

"I know," He said softly "I don't expect you to walk into another one just yet. All I'm saying is, I want to be with you. If I have to wait and just be your friend right now, then I will."

Kagome blushed, "You're just saying that."

Koga shook his head, "I've never been more serious."

"And what happens next?" Kagome asked "We go out. Have a couple laughs blah, blah, blah. What do I do when you get tired of me? Or when you decide to move on? I'm not a doormat."

"You have to trust me Kagome. You have to believe that we can work together. I'll never hurt you, not intentionally." Koga told her.

"**That** is what InuYasha told me." Kagome sighed.

InuYasha? The name rung a bell in Koga's head. Kikyo had wanted InuYasha's name to appear on the DNA test no matter what the outcome. Had Kagome been InuYasha's girlfriend?

"I'm not him," Koga said gently "That mutt doesn't deserve you."

Kagome couldn't hold back anymore, she put her hand on Koga's chest and looked up at him, "Maybe you're right…"

Koga grabbed Kagome's waist and pulled her closer. At that moment they kissed.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Unexpected Decision**

"I love what you've done with the place." Kagura said nonchalantly as she dropped her suitcase next to the stairs, "It's exactly how I left it."

"How was your train?" Mrs. Higurashi smiled.

"Boring," Kagura smirked. She gazed around the house "Something smells good."

"Cream of chicken and rice," Mrs. Higurashi beamed. She led her eldest daughter into the kitchen and sat her down at the table.

"How long will you be here?" She asked as she began making a Kagura a plate.

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about." Kagura smiled. She examined her inch long nails, "I'm here to stay."

Mrs. Higurashi almost dropped the plate she was fixing, "I thought you had one more year?"

"Nope, graduated early. I got a job at a law firm in town and I start next week. I thought I'd stay here until I found a place of my own." Kagura explained. She knew her mother wouldn't say no.

"Of course, "Mrs. Higurashi squealed "It'd be just like old times! You, me, Kagome…"

"Where_ is_ my little sister?" Kagura asked. She had a devilish grin on her face "I just _have_ to tell her the good news."

&&&&&&&&&&&&

Kagome pulled away from the kiss and bit her lip. This was all too much. She liked Koga, she really did. But she was in no condition to jump into another relationship. She still wasn't positive she wanted to be apart from InuYasha…

"Something wrong?" Koga asked. He wondered if he had gone too far by kissing Kagome.

"No…" Kagome answered "I just don't know if this is the best thing to do right now."

Koga nodded. All of a sudden he had an idea, "Come with me."

"What?"

"Come with me, I want to show you something."

Kagome looked confused as Koga got up from her bed and opened her window. It was still a little light outside.

"I can't leave, my sister…" Kagome began. Kagura would be here any minute but she didn't care "Oh never mind."

Kagome got out of bed and pulled on a pair of jeans. She grabbed her Baby Phat coat and her cell phone. She took a step towards Koga and hesitated, "Are you sure?"

"Do you trust me?" Koga asked extending his hand.

Kagome glanced over her shoulder, "Yes."

&&&&&&&&&&&&

**A Third Choice**

Kikyo sat on a small bed in room four. She was dressed in a green polka dotted gown and a pair of green socks. Yesterday she had been in the clinic for a test and today she was going to get the results.

Kikyo's cell phone started to ring. She grabbed her purse and dug through it until she found the phone.

"Hello?"

"Kikyo?" A male voice said. Kikyo recognized the tone.

"Hey Naraku."

"You at the clinic yet?" Naraku asked. There was a lot of noise in the background.

"Yeah, I've been here for almost an hour." Kikyo rolled her eyes. Naraku was supposed to be there with her. After all, the baby was his. At least that's what Kikyo let him believe.

"I'm sorry honey, traffic is murder out here. I won't be able to make it." Naraku explained.

"Typical," Kikyo said. She tried to act upset but she really didn't give damn if Naraku was there or not "I knew you wouldn't be here. You don't care about me or your kid!"

"I do I do!" Naraku pleaded "You are my whole world Kikyo. I can't wait for you to be my wife."

"I said I'd think about it Naraku! Just because I got your baby doesn't mean we're getting married." Kikyo snarled. She was getting bored with the conversation.

"You know you will. I still don't understand why you're getting a DNA test. We both know I'm the father."

"Can never be too sure sweetie," Kikyo smiled "Look I have to go. I'll see you later."

Kikyo hung up the phone just as Doctor Mizuki was coming into the room.

"How's our mom to be?" Dr. Mizuki asked. She took a seat on a stool next to Kikyo and set her clipboard on the counter top.

"Fine," Kikyo said happily. She put on the fakest smile she could manage "Never been better!"

"Great," Dr. Mizuki said. She put her hands in her lap and stared at Kikyo "We don't want to waste any time so let's get down to business."

"I'm ready when you are." Kikyo said. She had begun to sweat.

Dr. Mizuki took her clipboard off the countertop and flipped a page. She traced the page with her pen and then put the clipboard back down.

"So," Kikyo asked nervously.

"Our test confirmed that your baby is defiantly half demon. It seems the father's side had very strong genes." Dr. Mizuki began.

"That's wonderful!" Kikyo smiled. She was actually happy about that.

"However," Dr. Mizuki lowered her head "I'm afraid none of the samples you gave us matched your baby's DNA."

"WHAT?!" Kikyo exploded. Her eyes became piercing and angry.

"Sample one, two, and three were all negative." Dr. Mizuki repeated.

"THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE! ONE OF THEM HAS TO BE THE FATHER!" Kikyo yelled. She was fighting back tears.

"I'm very sorry Kikyo. If you'd like to bring us back a different sample…from a different source that is, we'd be happy to test it." Dr. Mizuki offered.

Kikyo breathed deeply and ran a hand through her hair. She knew Naraku wasn't going to be the father, and there was a chance that InuYasha wasn't either but she was positive OniGumo was a match. She gasped out loud. There was only one possible person left. But he couldn't be. That was impossible!

"Thank you for your time," Kikyo said angrily. She got up and began putting her clothes on. Shit! How could this happen?

&&&&&&&&&&&&

Koga drove into the city. He squeezed Kagome's hand. She was sitting in the passenger seat gazing at him. He smiled. It was so weird. Koga never had this type of attraction to any girl before. Kagome intrigued him and there was something about her eyes, those beautiful brown eyes. It just felt so right with her. He turned left at a light and sped up over the bridge.

"Koga," Kagome said softly.

"Yes Kagome,"

"Did you mean what you said? About being with me…" Kagome asked him.

Koga looked at her and nodded, "I meant every word. I couldn't lie to you about that."

"Where are you taking me?" Kagome asked. She looked out the window and noticed they were on Feudal Avenue. There were several expensive stores on this strip; she wondered why Koga was driving through here.

"We're almost there," Koga replied "I just need to find a place to park."

They drove around for another five minutes before Koga found a spot in front of an old building. The two got out of the car and got onto the sidewalk.

"This is a very important place," Koga explained as they began walking up to the building. They took and elevator to the third level once inside. The lift brought let them out on a secluded floor.

"What is it?" Kagome asked.

"You'll see soon enough."

Koga opened the big glass doors of the door with a funny looking key. Kagome gasped at the view from inside. There was a large room in front of her. The entire back wall of the room was glass windows and it gave a beautiful view of the city. There were two leather couches on polished floors and a huge big screen T.V in the middle of the room. Two doors were on the right wall and one on the left. Kagome guessed this was some kind of loft.

"Koga what is this place?" Kagome breathed.

"It's my father's studio." Koga replied. He led Kagome to one of the couches and let her sit.

"Won't he mind us being here?" She asked.

"He's dead."

"OH…"

Koga smiled, "It's okay. Kagome, I brought you here because I wanted to show you a part of me. This is where I come to think, to clear my head, or to just get away sometimes. I've **never** brought anyone up here. Not even my own blood."

Kagome couldn't believe what she was hearing. Koga had opened up to her so unexpectedly she didn't know what to say.

"Koga this is amazing…thank you."

"We haven't known each other very long…but there's something about you I can't get over." Koga explained. He sat down next to Kagome, "I'm serious when I said I wanted to be with you. I brought you here to prove it."

Kagome was touched. She never knew guys could be so sensitive. InuYasha hadn't shown her much of his past but he did show her he loved her. InuYasha. Kagome hung her head and hid her eyes behind long bangs. She actually missed him a little, despite all of her anger.

"Kagome?"

"Koga," Kagome said looking up at him "This is really sweet. I've never had anyone do this kind of thing for me before. Don't be upset, but I need some time to think on it. This is all a lot to take in right now."

Koga looked disappointed but he smiled anyways, "Of course. I'll take you home."

**Babiswag:** Kagome's caught between a rock and a hard place. Nothing could replace her love for InuYasha but at the same time Koga is tempting her heart to move on! What is she going to do?! Kikyo's having a rough time too, if Naraku, OniGumo, and InuYasha are all negative then who could be the father? What secret is she hiding? Let's not forget Kagura's moving back in, that's just one big drama waiting to happen! Stay tuned! Review and let me know what you guys think!

Next time: **The girl who lies & the one that knows**


	6. The Girl Who Lies & the One Who Knows

**Mal De Amores**

**Chapter Six: The Girl Who Lies & the One That Knows**

&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sango walked into the Woman & Infants clinic rather excited. She had been hired part time as a nurse's assistant and it was her first day on the job. Sango ran a hand through her hair and took a deep breath. She was defiantly ready and her nerves weren't going to get the best of her.

Sango approached the Nurse who was sitting at the front desk. The nurse looked about Sango's age, maybe a little older if that. She was wearing a pink and blue uniform similar to the one Sango was had been asked to put on.

"Excuse me," Sango said to the nurse.

The girl looked up rather lazily and popped her gum, "You must be the new one right?"

"Uh, yeah my name is Sango-"

"Right you're the one." The girl said flatly. She turned to her computer screen and hit a few keys on the keyboard. Then the girl took out a rather large camera and pointed it at Sango, "Smile."

Before Sango could react her picture had been taken and it was now on the computer screen. The girl pushed another button and out popped an index card. It was Sango's hospital ID. Sango frowned at the picture as the girl handed it over, it wasn't a very good shot but at least she didn't have anything in her teeth.

"Follow me," The girl instructed and they set off down a hallway. For someone so unenthusiastic the young nurse walked incredibly fast. "A couple things you need to know," She began "Be here on time every day, they boss doesn't believe in CP time. If you're late you're given a warning, there are no second chances."

Sango nodded as she quickened her pace to keep up with the girl.

"Right, show the ID I gave you to the security guard on the way_ in_ and _out_ every time you clock _in_ and _out_ understand? You'll be assisting Nurse Akane, she's a real sweet heart but she doesn't play around. Get on her bad side and the rest of your employment here will be hell. Most of the stuff you do will be taking notes, getting coffee, making sure patients are in the rooms and ready for Dr. Mizuki that sort of thing."

"Wait Akane's not the doctor?" Sango asked.

The girl rolled her eyes and kept talking, "Akane is head nurse, and Dr. Mizuki is the doctor. This is why I said _doctor_ before her name. Anyway, Nurse Akane is a DNA Testing nurse which means you'll probably have to help her with _DNA test _every now and then. You'd be surprised how many girls are getting knocked up these days. This is not like the Maury show we do things specifically and to a strict code. Everything you do here is strictly confidential am I clear?"

Sango nodded.

"Right, Nurse Akane is expecting you, third door on the left. Knock twice before entering, any questions?" The girl said flatly.

"Um, your name is?" Sango stuttered.

"Ginger," The girl said as she turned around and started walking back to the front desk.

Sango watched her leave and then looked up at the door she was supposed to go into. It said DNA & Maternal Testing in small black letters.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

**A Night to Remember…November 26****th**** 2007**

Kikyo sat in the back of the club with her boyfriend OniGumo. She casually sipped cranberry juice and vodka while nodding to the hip hop music pounding through out the room. On the dance floor were a lot of adults dancing closely to each other. Girls moving there bodies seductively and guys grabbing what ever they could. Kikyo felt so cool. Oni had gotten them fake ID's. They were the only underage teens in the club that she knew of and it made her feel powerful.

Kikyo finished off the rest of her drink and stood up. She lost her footing for a moment but played it off. She was wearing a black halter top that covered only a fraction of her stomach and a tight jean skirt to match. On her feet were two inch high Stilettos.

"Oni," Kikyo wined "I want to dance. Come with me."

OniGumo looked over his girlfriend's shoulder at the crowd of people, "I don't dance but if you really want to, go ahead. I'll watch you from here."

Kikyo rolled her eyes, "You don't know what you're missing!"

She laughed and began moving towards the dance floor. Kikyo swayed her hips and started dancing by her self in the middle of the crowd.

A couple of older guys, about 21, were watching Kikyo and she was well aware. If her boyfriend wasn't going to dance with her, she was going to have fun dancing with someone else.

Kikyo winked at one of the guys and beckoned for him to come over. He was really _fine!_ The demon had long silver hair that ran down his back, past his dog like ears and broad shoulders. He was wearing all white and Kikyo could see his muscles through his clothing. The guy had purple tattoos underneath his eyes and on his shoulders and they looked good on him. He looked dangerous and sexy! Two perfect combinations for Kikyo.

When he had finally reached her, Kikyo wasted no time. They started dancing close to each other and he put his hands on Kikyo's hips, moving them to the beat of the music.

The song lasted another three or four minutes and it as over. The demon smiled at Kikyo and she smiled back at him.

"Let's get out of here," She said. She looked back at OniGumo; he was surrounded by two other girls. Obviously he didn't mind if she left.

"I thought you'd never ask."

&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Sisterly Love**

Kagura burst into Kagome's room without knocking and looked around. Her old bedroom looked the same besides the new furniture.

Kagome emerged from her bathroom angrily, "Heard of knocking?!"

"Nice to see you two baby sister," Kagura smirked. She plopped on Kagome's bed and stared at her, "Miss me?"  
"Hardly," Kagome snapped bitterly. She was annoyed that her sister was here in the first place. The fact that she had barged into her room unannounced only fed her hatred.

"Aw, I'm touched." Kagura mocked. She played with her hair, "How was school?"

"Like you care," Kagome answered "What do you want?"

"Actually I do care." Kagura explained "I'm going to be staying for a while. I can't fight with you the whole time I'm here now can I?"

"Never stopped you before!"

"Oh you're still clinging to the past I see. That was then and this is now."

"Ha, and I'm supposed to believe you've changed over night? It's only been three years Kagura." Kagome said rudely.

Kagura narrowed her eyes and glared at Kagome, "I noticed you snuck out last night. Mom didn't obviously; she was too busy bugging the hell out of me with questions to tell."

"Am I supposed to thank you for not telling?" Kagome asked. She crossed the room and sat in her computer chair.

"No," Kagura said simply "But I do expect you to be less careless when you try to be sneaky. I thought I taught you better then that."

Kagome rolled her eyes, "The only thing you taught me, big sister, was to run out on family when things get rough and disappear when they need you the most."

&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Roof top: Sesshomaru & InuYasha's talk**

InuYasha had been sitting on his roof top for 2 hours. He hadn't slept much the night before and he felt empty on the inside. Kagome was the only thing on his mind. She was all he thought about since the night he dropped her off.

'_I'm always going to be here for you. I love you babe…but I just can't deal with this right now.'_

Her words stung his heart every time he imagined her saying them, which was surprisingly often.

"Kagome," InuYasha said out loud "Come back,"

"Shouldn't you be telling her that?"

InuYasha looked around startled. Sesshomaru was hanging out his window looking up at him.

"What do you want?" InuYasha muttered.

"As much as I love to see you wallowing in self pity, it's pathetic." Sesshomaru told him. He climbed up on the roof and sat next to his brother.

"What do you know about anything?" InuYasha asked "You have no idea what I'm going through."

"And I don't give a damn." Sesshomaru replied "But I do know that you and this Kagome chick, were going out and then something happened, now instead of trying to fix your relationship you're sitting on your ass like an idiot."

"Did you come up here to criticize me?!" InuYasha yelled "Kagome hates me now. And it's all because of Kikyo and her stupid baby!"

Sesshomaru thought to himself for a moment, "Kikyo? Isn't she the sluttish one you were with not too long ago?"

"Yeah that's her. She told me she was pregnant."

"By you," Sesshomaru said heavily. He smacked his brother upside the head, "Didn't I tell you to use protection!"

"NOT BY ME!" InuYasha growled rubbing the bump on his head "She thinks it's mine but I DID use protection. The problem is she cheated on me with so many different guys she doesn't know who the father is."

"Well if it's not you then what's the problem?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Kagome thinks there's a 'possibility'. There is, but it's a slim to none possibility. Kikyo's lying and I know it."

Sesshomaru started laughing.

"This isn't funny!"

"That's it," Sesshomaru said between laughs "You're out here moaning and sulking because some girl you don't even care about is assuming things? That's funny! It's priceless!"

"You're such a bastard." InuYasha huffed. He got up and started climbing back through his window.

"You got yourself into some stupid shit!" Sesshomaru called to his brother. He chuckled to himself some more until InuYasha was back inside the house. Kikyo's pregnant?

Sesshomaru thought to himself. It was better to keep quiet for now, but something in his mind told him to pay close attention to InuYasha. Sooner or later he was going to find out the results. Sooner or later Sesshomaru would have to explain, wouldn't he?

&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sango had only been on the job forty five minutes before she learned something interesting. Nurse Akane was a nice woman. She had bouncy blonde hair and light green eyes; they reminded Sango of her cat, Kilala's eyes.

Akane showed Sango how to enter information into the computer's which was surprisingly easy.

"So when the test is finished and the results come back you enter them by date in this file by patient name." Akane told Sango.

Sango nodded and smiled, "Sounds easy enough."

"Her this is our latest test," Akane said handing Sango a green folder "Just put it in the out system and then you can take 5. I have to use the restroom, be back in a sec."

"Alright," Sango said. She watched her boss disappear around the corner and then gazed at the folder in front of her. "Name, name, I need a name" she mumbled to her self. It only took her a second more to find the patient's name on the green folder and when she did Sango gasped…

"Kikyo…"

Sango opened the folder and skimmed the papers inside. Kikyo had been in the clinic just yesterday. She must've been getting the results to her DNA test. Kikyo was pregnant?! Sango smiled and read further. Three different samples had been tested for Kikyo's baby. Each sample had a line through it. They were all negative!

"Kikyo doesn't know who the father is!" Sango breathed "That has to be the _business _she had with InuYasha! She thinks it's him!"

Sango thought about calling Kagome but then thought better of it. This was the type of news she had to tell her in person. Plus she would get in trouble for making a personal call on her first day anyways.

Sango put the rest of Kikyo's information (after reading it all) into the computer then filed the green folder away. It was time for her break but she couldn't wait until her shift was over.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

Koga picked up his phone and dialed Kagome's number. He hadn't talked to her since the night before and he wondered if Kagome was mad at him.

It rang twice before she answered, "Hello?"

"Kagome, its Koga."

"Oh hey Koga," Kagome said. He could tell she was smiling, well at least he hoped she was "How are you?"

"Better now that we're talking. I hope you weren't mad from the other night."

"No of course not, I had an incredible time." Kagome told him "Things have just been a little crazy around here."

"What do you mean?"

"Well my sister came home from college the night we snuck out of my room. She and I aren't the best of friends…actually we don't get along at all." Kagome explained.

"I'm sorry to hear that." Koga said "Why do you guys fight?"

"I'd rather not talk about it if you don't mind."

"That's cool," Koga agreed.

Kagome paused and took a deep breath "So, Mr. Wolf, when am I going to see you again?"

Koga smiled, "Ms. Higurashi I'll have to check my schedule, but I believe I'm free this afternoon."

Kagome laughed, "That's a little sudden, and I don't think I can get away right now. How about tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow sounds fine. I'll see you then." Koga replied.

"Goodbye Koga."

"Bye Kagome."

&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Babiswag**: It seems like Sango's new job is giving her more benefits then intended! Some of you must have quite a few questions by now and I promise they will all be answered in the chapters coming. Things between Kagome and Koga are getting personal, but will Kagome let her guards down and be with the demon or run back to InuYasha where her heart truly lies? Stay tuned to find out! Review please!

Next time: **Mystery man, an Unfair Fix**


	7. Mystery Man, an Unfair Fix

**Mal De Amores**

**Chapter 7: Mystery Man, an Unfair Fix**

&&&&&&&&&&&&

Kagome sat at her bedroom desk and traced a small oval dent with the tip of her finger. She remembered how the dent had gotten there, and smiled at the thought.

It had been about 3 months ago. InuYasha was about to leave her room after they had watched a movie together. Kagome was walking the demon to her bedroom door when he turned suddenly and grabbed her by the waist. Before she knew it, InuYasha's lips were on hers and the two were locked in their first kiss. Kagome had been so overwhelmed she stumbled backwards and onto the corner of the desk with InuYasha still holding her. They stopped kissing to laugh at their clumsiness. InuYasha gently pushed a stray piece of Kagome's long hair behind her ear, and then pulled her into another romantic kiss. After InuYasha left Kagome noticed the dent they had made.

Kagome sighed as her memory vanished and she was alone in her room again. She hated when she began thinking about InuYasha, it made her feel upset because the truth was, she missed him. She missed his touch, his voice, his long silver hair, his arms around her shoulder everything. She knew she wanted to be mad at him but she couldn't.

Even if InuYasha had lied he eventually came out with the truth.

Kagome eyed the clock on her wall. It was almost 2:30. Koga would be at her house by 3:00 and she hadn't even begun to get ready. She didn't want to honestly, but it had been her idea to see him again. Maybe she should cancel?

Kagome was thinking about calling Koga and asking him to reschedule just as a red faced Sango burst into her room.

"Ay, are you okay?" Kagome asked as she turned in her chair. Sango took several deep breaths, nodded and then plopped onto Kagome's bed. She motion for her best friend to come sit next to her and tried to calm herself down.

"What? You have that look on your face like you know something juicy." Kagome asked excitedly as she sat next to Sango.

Sango through her hair to one side and inhaled deeply, "I just got off of work!" She blurted.

Kagome's excited expression faded as she raised an eyebrow, "That's why you barged in here like that?"

"No," Sango said rolling her eyes "It's what happened at work I have to tell you."

"Then tell me already!" Kagome replied impatiently.

Sango told Kagome everything. She explained about Ginger leading her to the DNA office, and about Nurse Akane showing her what to do, _and _about finding an interesting green folder.

"So what was in it?" Kagome asked. She was now on lying on the floor with her head propped up on her elbows.

"It was a DNA test. Which is totally normal but the weird thing about it was who it belonged to." Sango answered.

"Who did it belong to?"

Sango sighed, "Kikyo."

Kagome sat up on her knees and faced Sango, "ARE YOU SERIOUS?!"

Sango nodded and finished her story. She told her best friend about the three negative tests Kikyo had taken and that she probably didn't know who the father of her kid was.

"So that means," Kagome breathed. She felt her anger boiling inside her again.

"InuYasha's innocent!" Sango finished for her.

"Oh my god Sango I made a huge mistake!" Kagome shrieked. She grabbed her phone off the floor and quickly punched in a number.

"Who are you calling?" Sango asked. She stood up and leaned on Kagome's shoulder so she could hear who was on the other line.

The phone rang twice before a voice answered, "Hello,"

"Koga, it's me." Kagome said quickly "Something important just came up and I need to go somewhere. Do you mind if we do this another time?"

Koga paused before he spoke, "Are you okay?"

"Yes, I mean no, I mean I'm fine but I'm really sorry Koga. Please don't be mad." Kagome told him.

"I'm not," Koga replied gently, Kagome knew he was disappointed "It's okay Kagome. Just call me later."

"I promise I'll make this up to you." Kagome said. She didn't give him time to answer before she hung up.

"What was that all about?" Sango asked hotly. She put her hands on her hips and glared at her best friend. Kagome grabbed her coat and keys. She glanced around the room looking for anything she was forgetting. When she was sure she had everything Kagome headed for her bedroom door, "Are you coming or not?"

Sango snatched her keys off of Kagome's bed, "Of course I'm coming, but don't think I forgot about you're little mystery man. I want answers and details."

Kagome nodded, "I'll explain later."

&&&&&&&&&&&&

**One More Condition**

&&&&&&&&&&&&

Kikyo waited outside Koga's house patiently. It was getting dark and the demon had promised he'd be home an hour ago. Kikyo glanced down at her stomach and groaned. _You're messing up my life you know that?_ She mumbled to the bubble that had slowly formed. She wasn't big enough to notice yet, but Kikyo knew her appearance would be ruined once the baby started growing.

The streets around her were deserted. She'd never been to this neighborhood and it was scary to be there alone. The houses reminded Kikyo of the ones you always see in the horror movies. The big old houses that the pretty girl in the movie always got dragged into and murdered in.

She looked up at the clock on her cell phone nervously; it was close to 5:00. Kikyo decided to call Koga when a swirling gust of wind appeared in the distance. Within seconds the wind had reached her and Koga was standing in front of Kikyo with something in his hand.

"It's about time," Kikyo growled. She stood up and met Koga on the stairs. She couldn't help but notice he looked different. Something about him had changed since their last meeting.

"Yeah well, I had other things to do." Koga replied. He held up the envelope he had been carrying.

"Is that what I think it is?" Kikyo asked. She reached for the envelope but Koga pulled it back, "What's wrong with you?"

"There's one more condition I have." Koga muttered. He narrowed his eyes at Kikyo and smirked.

"No way, I already returned the favor!" Kikyo snapped. She reached for the envelope again but the demon was too quick for her and he easily evaded her advance.

"That's not what I meant Kikyo." Koga said flatly.

Kikyo tapped her foot and put her hands on her hips, "What then?"

Koga started circling Kikyo. He stopped when he was behind her and leaned close to her ear. He could see the bumps on Kikyo's skin start to rise, "This envelope has exactly what you asked for in it. But we both know it's a fake. And the actual copy is hidden somewhere safe. Guarantee something for me and the real copy will never see human eyes again."

"What guarantee is that?" Kikyo asked. Her tone was rude but she felt her voice tremble a little.

"Make sure that mutt stays away from Kagome…for good. If this works right, that shouldn't be a problem. Even _you_ know how to manipulate a demon." Koga replied clearly.

Kikyo grinned and slowly turned to face Koga, "Higurashi? What's so special about her?"

"Everything you'll never be," Koga said coldly "Just do it."

Kikyo dismissed the insult and slipped the envelope out of Koga's hand "Don't hang your tail between your legs; I'll take care of it. After tomorrow night you can have little miss Kagome all to yourself."

&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Kikyo's Flaw**

&&&&&&&&&&&&

Her phone vibrated noisily twice on top of her lap before Kikyo looked at it. The ID said unknown but the number looked vaguely familiar. Kikyo minimized her MySpace page and left the computer screen. She tip toed past her sleeping father. He was snoring on the couch with a half can of beer in one hand and the T.V remote in his other hand. Kikyo glanced at her dad disgustedly then opened her phone once she was in the hallway.

"Who is this?" She answered.

"Kikyo you should've called me."

The voice was all to clear. A rush of memories came flooding back to Kikyo as she smiled at the phone, "It's been such a long time, and I didn't think you'd remember."

"I've been busy." The voice said coolly. Kikyo almost collapsed right on the floor. His voice made her melt and she felt childish & shy when he spoke to her. Like an 8th grade school girl who had a crush on a senior.

"What did you want?" Kikyo asked after a moment of silence.

The voice on the other end sighed and replied in a low growl, "I know what you're doing and I'm warning you to stop."

"What are you talking about?"

"You know what I mean. You're too old for little kid games Kikyo. Stay away from him." The voice told her.

Kikyo paused and crouched down on the carpet. She wiped her watery eyes, "I wouldn't have to do this if you'd been around."

"What would I look like with a loose girl like you hanging on my arm? You understand, when I said one night, I meant one night." The voice laughed. Kikyo felt ashamed. He was the first guy she'd actually fallen head over heels for besides InuYasha. The only one she hadn't considered a fling. The only one who didn't want her back.

"Why don't you just come see me? You haven't seen me in a while it'll be like when we met?" Kikyo suggested. She was fighting the urge to cry.

"I told you, I'm just calling to warn you. Stay away from him. Keep foolin around with him and I'll be coming to visit you."

Kikyo narrowed her eyes and felt the anger in her heart growing, "I can't do that." She said coldly.

The voice on the other line seemed shocked. He didn't say anything and Kikyo was beginning to think he had hung up.

"What?"

"I can't do that," Kikyo said again "I'm not doing this alone and I deserve to come out on top. If that means stepping on a couple of toes to get there then so be it."

There was a click on the other line and the phone went dead.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

**InuYasha's Promise**

&&&&&&&&&&&&

InuYasha was surprised when he opened his bedroom door. Kagome was standing in front of him, dripping wet from the rain.

"Kagome," InuYasha breathed.

"InuYasha…can we talk?" Kagome asked quietly. She lowered her head and hid her eyes behind her bangs.

InuYasha nodded and stood aside to let Kagome pass. He went to his dresser and pulled out a red t-shirt big enough to cover his ex girlfriend and handed it to her. She accepted the shirt and quickly changed out of her wet clothes.

"Kagome, not that I'm not happy to see you, but…what are you doing here?" InuYasha asked after Kagome was finished dressing.

"I needed to come and tell you something." Kagome admitted "The night at Johnny Rockets I was wrong…I was wrong and I'm so sorry."

Kagome felt her eyes start to water but before she could wipe the tears away InuYasha pulled her waist onto his lap. He wrapped his arms around her and held her close just how he knew she liked.

"You weren't wrong at all," InuYasha whispered in her ear "I should've told you the truth before."

Kagome smiled and closed her eyes for a minute. It felt so good being back in his arms she just wanted to fall asleep.

"What did you want to tell me?" InuYasha asked after ten minutes had passed. He missed Kagome's touch and he liked having her back in his presence.

"Oh," Kagome said, she had almost forgotten to tell him about Kikyo "You're not the father of Kikyo's baby." The words almost spilled out of her mouth, "Sango works at the Women & Infants clinic now. She found out Kikyo had you, OniGumo, and Naraku tested as the father of her kid but all of you were negative. Kikyo doesn't know who the dad is."

InuYasha exhaled in relief. He knew he had been right about Kikyo's lying. He knew he couldn't have possibly fathered her child, "I knew it."

"I'm sorry for not believing you InuYasha, I should've trusted you."

"Kagome don't be sorry, you had every right to be angry." InuYasha told her, "I'm just happy we both know the real truth now."

"Me too, I just have a feeling this isn't over yet…"

"What do you mean?"

Kagome stared into InuYasha's eyes, "Kikyo wants you back. That's why she's doing all of this…she wants us apart."

InuYasha's nostrils flared, "Who gives a damn about what Kikyo wants?! I'm never going to be with her again. **Never**. The only woman I want is you. I love you Kagome, and I always will. Even if you don't love me back. And it's going to stay that way until I die."

Kagome didn't know what to say. She tried to search InuYasha's eyes for flaw but there wasn't any. She knew he was serious. He really cared about her.

"I love you too InuYasha." She whispered to him. InuYasha lifted Kagome's chin and kissed her gently on the lips. He had missed Kagome's kiss so much, he couldn't hold back from her lips any longer. Kagome gladly accepted the advance and the two kissed passionately.

It wasn't like any ordinary kiss. It was a kiss of true love, genuine love. It was as if they were promising each other that they'd always be together.

(5 minutes later…)

InuYasha pulled away from Kagome and smiled. He was glad he had gotten his girlfriend back, "Kagome spend the night with me."

"Okay," Kagome said weakly "Let me just…OH DAMN!"

Kagome sprung off of InuYasha's lap and grabbed her phone.

"What's wrong?" InuYasha asked.

"Sango's been waiting outside for me all this time!" Kagome giggled. She dialed Sango's number and waited for the phone to ring,

"IT'S ABOUT TIME!" Sango yelled. She was anxious to hear what had happened.

"I'm sorry I just got wrapped up." Kagome explained "I'm going to spend the night you don't have to drive me home."

"What!" Sango said excitedly "So things went well?!"

"I'll tell you everything tomorrow," Kagome laughed.

"Hey get it girl!" Sango teased "Well I guess I'll just go over Miroku's. He's been dying to see me for the past couple of days."

"You better keep him in check!" Kagome giggled.

"You know it! Have fun girl; I'll hit you up later."

"Iight then."

"Bye!"

Kagome hung up the phone. InuYasha was lying on his bed motioning Kagome to come lay next to him. She decided to call her mother later and went to her boyfriend.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Babiswag:** Sorry for taking so long to update, the holidays kept me really busy! Kagome made a choice to get back with InuYasha again! After a promise like that how could she not? Kikyo's up to something again, what exactly is in the envelope Koga gave her? And who is the mystery man that called to warn Kikyo? Reviews please!!!

Next Time **Right or Left?**


	8. Kikyo's Rage Kagura's Truth

_**babiswag: Read this or i'll be really mad!**_

_I noticed I was getting over 600 hits on the story but I only have 15 reviews. To me those numbers don't really add up, so I've decided after this chapter it'll be awhile until I update again unless I get more reviews! When you guys write the reviews it encourages me to keep the story going, and come up with new ideas ya kno? Also, i changed the title of this chapter so don't be confused! So please show some love! Anyway this is one of my greatest chapters so I hope you enjoy it!_

**Mal De Amores**

**Chapter 8: Kikyo's Rage & Kagura's Truth**

&&&&&&&&&&&&

Kagome was awake but her eyes remained closed, hoping sleep would engulf her again. She knew it was already morning but her body had made it clear it did not want to move for its relaxing position. Shifting her weight, Kagome almost forgot where she was until a warm body turned slightly next to her. InuYasha's right arm was still holding Kagome by the waist, his hand gently placed on her hip.

Kagome smiled to herself and pulled the cotton covers closer to her chin. She snuggled closer to his chest, allowing the smell of cologne and lavender soap to tingle her nose. They were back together and she was happy. InuYasha made her feel safe and protected. For a brief moment Kagome had forgotten the care she knew he had for her, but waking up with him that morning made her remember she never wanted to be without it again.

Kagome opened her eyes and stared up at her boyfriend. He looked so peaceful when he was sleeping. His face was calm but it showed a hint of worry. Was he still thinking about Kikyo? Kagome sighed and forced herself to come to the reality that Kikyo and InuYasha had a past. He wasn't going to completely abandon her in her time of need, regardless if he was the father or not. She also knew that InuYasha loved her more then Kikyo and she was wifey. After all, who was waking up with InuYasha right now?

"Kagome?"

Kagome fluttered her eyes, startled at InuYasha's voice, "Hmm?"

"Good morning," His voice was sounded as if he had been up for a while.

"How did you know I was awake?" Kagome asked him.

InuYasha turned on his side and wrapped both arms around his girlfriend. He kissed her on her forehead, "I could tell,"

"I missed this," Kagome answered moving her body closer to InuYasha's.

"I did too," He sighed "Kagome don't ever leave me again."

"I won't"

"Promise?"

"I promise you InuYasha."

InuYasha lifted Kagome's chin with his claw and let his lips me hers. He bit her bottom lip gently telling her to open her mouth. When she did his tongue swept lovingly over hers as he tasted her for the first time in a long while.

Kagome pulled away from him and smiled, "If we don't go down stairs soon, Sesshomaru is going to come find us."

InuYasha nodded and drew back the covers, "I know. You want to go downstairs?"

Kagome nodded, she ran a hand through her boyfriend's long silky white hair, "I think we could use a shower first."

&&&&&&&&&&&&

Kagura pushed her hair to one side as she pressed the silver door bell. She straightened out her clothes and shifted her weight to one foot. She knew her sister was in this grim looking house, and it was important to look prettier then Kagome did, especially since she heard two boys lived here. One of them around her age.

A minute passed before the door to the house swung open. Kagura put on her best smile and examined the demon standing before her. He was wearing white baggy pants with a small glimpse of his briefs showing. The demon had no shirt on, which gave Kagura a nice view of his bulging muscles. He had long silver hair cascading down to the middle of his back and the deepest hazel eyes she had ever seen.

"When you're done looking at me you can tell me what the hell you want." Sesshomaru told her. Annoyance dripped heavily on his tone.

"Are you Sesshomaru?" Kagura said after a moment.

"Yeah, what do you want?"

Kagura bit her bottom lip seductively, "You don't remember me do you?"

Sesshomaru took a step back and looked Kagura over. She did seem vagely familiar to him. He defiantly remembered her features from somewhere, "No I don't. You do look familiar."

Kagura chuckled to herself a little, "The years haven't been kind to your memory. My name is Kagura Higurashi. We went to school together."

Sesshomaru nodded and smirked as the memory came back to him. Kagura had changed over the years, she looked better then when they had been schoolmates.

"To what do I owe the pleasure or my past?" He asked her flatly.

"I'm here to get my sister, Kagome. She didn't come home last night so my mom sent me over here to get her." Kagura explained.

"How responsible," Sesshomaru muttered.

"Don't think too much of it."

Sesshomaru smiled at the sarcasm.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Heart to Heart**

&&&&&&&&&&&&

Kagome was sitting next to InuYasha on his couch playing loosely with his long white locks. They were half way into an episode of Family Guy when Sesshomaru walked into the room, a look of irritation plastered on his face.

"What's wrong with you?" InuYasha question his brother. Sesshomaru tilted his head towards something behind him. InuYasha and Kagome turned around to see a smiling Kagura leaning against the living room wall.

"Kagura…" Kagome muttered. She folded her arms and glared at her older sister, "What are you doing here?"

"Mom sent me to come get you." Kagura replied simply. She gazed around the tattered house, the smell of gym socks and Axe assaulting her nose.

"Mom?" InuYasha said with a puzzled look on his face. "Kagome I thought Souta was your only sibling…doesn't he live with his father?"

Kagome nodded, anger slowly rising through her body. She rolled her eyes towards Kagura and sucked her teeth, "That's Kagura."

Sensing the confusion of the hanyou Kagura spoke up, "I'm Kagome's older sister. I've been away for a while and I'm just moving back."

Kagome's eyes widened in disbelief. She stood to her feet and pointed her finger at Kagura, "YOU'RE WHAT?! AFTER THREE YEARS, _THREE YEARS,_ WITH NO WORD FROM YOU **AT ALL** YOU'RE WHAT?!"

InuYasha stood and grabbed Kagome's wrist. He didn't know what was going on but his girlfriend was crazy when she was mad and at that point everyone in the room knew it.

"I was _trying_ to tell you earlier." Kagura explained her hands up in defense.

Kagome twisted free of InuYasha's grip, "Trying to tell me what?!"

Kagura opened her mouth to speak but thought better of it. These were private family matters, not to be discussed in front of the two demons. She sighed and lowered her head, hiding her amber eyes behind short raven bangs, "We need to talk alone. That's why I came here. To get you so that we could let everything out but not here."

Kagome didn't say anything. She wanted to stay with InuYasha at his house but the thought of her being able to talk to Kagura one on one seemed like the right thing to do. Kagome turned around to her boyfriend, who had a look of confusion and question on his face, "InuYasha I'll be back later okay?"

"Yeah sure, that's fine. How about you call me when you're done and I'll come get you." InuYasha suggested glancing at Kagura.

"Okay," Kagome agreed. She gave InuYasha a peck on the lips and walked passed Kagura and Sesshomaru towards the door.

"This might take a while…" Kagura muttered under her breath. She waved goodbye to Sesshomaru and InuYasha who were both stunned where they stood and turned to follow her sister. In her head she began to ponder exactly what she would say to make things right again.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

Kikyo watched from across the street as the two Higurashi siblings stormed out of her soon-to-be husband's house. She knew that Kagome would try to talk to InuYasha about her baby, that was expected and part of her plan. By the looks of things, Kagome's attempt had failed. She moved closer into the shadow of an oak tree as Kagome and Kagura passed so they wouldn't see her. Now was the perfect time.

After making sure Kagome and Kagura were out of sight, Kikyo came out of the shadows and straightened herself up. She reached into her jacket pocket and pulled out the envelope Koga had given her the previous night. It was now or never. Kikyo fished a small flask out of her purse. The flask had _Instant tears_ written on the bottle. She sprayed herself twice in each eye and almost immediately her eyes began to water and drip. Perfect.

Kikyo crossed the street and walked up the long pathway leading to InuYasha's house. She pushed the door bell one time and waited. About a minute later the door swung open.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Realizing his true feelings**

InuYasha wasn't completely shocked to see Kikyo standing at his door, and his face clearly said so. He did, however, look very annoyed as he stared at her, "Kikyo I don't have time for your drama right now."

"InuYasha," Kikyo breathed "I have them…the results." She fingered the envelope in her hands.

InuYasha ran his fingers through his hair and let out a low growl. Kikyo obviously didn't know he had discovered the truth about her baby. He decided to play along and moved aside to let her in.

Kikyo forced another sniffle and entered the house. On the inside her heart was pounding, it was only a matter of moments before she had InuYasha. _Five minutes at the most._

Sesshomaru walked into the hall, stopping on his heel when he saw Kikyo, "What is she doing here?"

InuYasha put up his hand to silence his brother and shook his head. Sesshomaru understood and went back to the living room.

"Show me," InuYasha demanded folding his arms to his chest.

Kikyo frowned and shifted her weight to one foot, "Can we talk somewhere private? Like—"

"No, I was just about to leave." InuYasha said flatly.

Kikyo narrowed her eyes, this wasn't how she intended things would turn out, "InuYasha this is very important…for the both of us."

"Funny, did the two of us matter to you before or after you cheated on me?" InuYasha leaned against the wall and eyed Kikyo. His words seemed to have hurt her but she didn't have time to care.

"How long are you going to hang that over my head?" Kikyo asked him.

"Until you realize I don't want to be with you and I'm in love with Kagome."

"You don't love her,"

"Yes I do,"

"What about me and _your_ kid?!"

"That's not my child!" InuYasha advanced towards Kikyo and grabbed the envelope from her. She tried to snatch it back but he was too quick for her. Kikyo bit her lip while InuYasha tore open the envelope; she hadn't read the results herself yet. Was there a chance that Koga had double crossed her?

No, they had a deal.

InuYasha pulled out a long piece of pink paper and discarded the empty envelope. He skimmed the paper until he saw what he was looking for and read it aloud, "…pregnant for a number of six weeks. With a sample from each of 3 possible spouses…"

Kikyo leaned over InuYasha's should so that she could see the words herself.

He read on, "Sample one, negative. Sample two, negative…" InuYasha felt his heart stop. He felt as if his throat had suddenly contracted leaving no room for air to get in or out.

"Sample three…positive." Kikyo finished. She silently exhaled in relief.

InuYasha wiped his forehead and narrowed his eyes at Kikyo, "This is a fake."

"It is not! InuYasha, you're number three. YOU ARE THE FATHER!" Kikyo yelled, "It says so right there, 'the legitimate donor of the unborn child has been tested to be sample three, InuYasha Tashio!"

"But Kagome said—"

"She doesn't know anything!" Kikyo threw her hands up in frustration. That wench had tried to destroy her plan.

"Naraku, OniGumo and I had all tested negative!" InuYasha growled "You're lying to me Kikyo."

Kikyo froze where she stood. How did he know that? There's no way InuYasha was smart enough to figure it out on his own. Someone must have helped him. Someone who knew the truth. _When I get my hands on that wolf…_Kikyo thought angrily.

"It's time for you to leave." InuYasha said finally. He knew he was right after Kikyo had failed to say anything. It was his gut feeling that the results were a fake.

The reality was, he himself wasn't sure what to believe…Kagome had been so certain about what Sango told her. It was like he was stuck between a rock and a hard place. Like choosing Right or Left.

Kikyo of course would never know that.

"That's it?" Kikyo asked him after two minutes had passed.

"I have to go."

"Where are you going?"

"To get Kagome,"

"WHAT?!"

InuYasha opened his front door and grabbed Kikyo by the wrist. He led her outside and pointed her in the direction of her house, "ME AND YOU ARE OVER! OVER KIKYO! AND WE'RE NEVER GOING TO BE TOGETHER EVER AGAIN! STAY OUT OF MY LIFE AND OUT OF MY WAY YOU STUPID WENCH!"

"You're only saying that because of her." Kikyo choked. She felt hot tears rushing to her eyes, real ones this time.

"No," InuYasha said coldly "I'm saying that because of me. Just because you're not happy with your life doesn't mean you can suck the happiness out of mine and drag me into your little cold hearted world. Kagome makes me happy, she's my life, and I'm in love with her. You want to know why? Because she's kind, sweet, she puts up with all my shit no matter how bad it is and cares about her education and goals. Me and Kagome, connect on a level you could never reach with me. I can't see myself living without her but I can see myself living without you."

Kikyo smacked InuYasha across the face with all her might as her tears began to fall uncontrollably. Every word he had said to her was like a dagger thrust deeply into her heart. She hadn't meant to hurt him. She was in love with him and all she had wanted was for him to be apart of her life, her world. Sadness and defeat consumed Kikyo's body and she literally felt her heart shatter into a million worthless pieces. Kikyo clutched her chest and ran. She lost her shoe stumbling over hidden branches but she left it behind. She turned back, her dark black eyes burning with hatred, "You bastard! I hate you! I hate you all! Fuck you and Kagome! I hope she rips her heart to shreds one day, just like you did mine!"

&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Sango & Miroku**

&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sango lay next to Miroku on his bed as she traced small circles on his stomach. She sighed, thinking about her best friend. Kagome hadn't called her all day, and she wondered if things were still great with her and InuYasha.

"Miroku?"

"Hmm," Miroku answered. He stroked Sango's hair and closed his eyes. Sleep was defiantly taunting him.

"When is the last time you talked to InuYasha?"

Miroku thought for a moment then shrugged, "I don't remember. I think about a week ago, why?"

"I don't know. I've just been wondering, do you think he believes Kikyo?" Sango asked. She knew Kagome had told him what they found out. But the demon always seemed to have his own ideas in the past. What if Kikyo had gotten to him before Kagome had her chance?

"If your referring to the baby then, your guess is as good as mine." Miroku said.

Sango closed her eyes as she felt her boyfriends leaching hand rub her rear. It was okay when they were in private, she actually didn't mind when he touched her. It was public grabbing she had a problem with, "I want to go see them."

Miroku frowned, he was getting comfy lying with Sango, "Baby, you have to let them handle their problems on their own."

"I know but what if Kagome needs me?"

"Wouldn't she have called you by now?"

Sango stuck out her bottom lip, a look she knew her boyfriend couldn't refuse, "Please Miroku? I just want to make sure they're okay."

Miroku looked up at the ceiling trying to avoid Sango's innocent face but he couldn't help but feel her staring at him, "Only if you promise to stay with me tonight."

"I promise!" Sango agreed. She got up off the bed and put on her sweatshirt. Miroku rubbed his temples, looking around his room for his shoes, _Damn you InuYasha. I better get a lot of Sango time after this!_

&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Kagura's Apology**

&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Kagome, can you wait? Hold on a second please!" Kagura begged as she jogged to catch up with her sister.

Kagome slowed her step but she didn't turn to face her sister, "You wanted to talk to me so talk."

Kagura reached for Kagome's wrist and pulled her to a stop, "I think you have some things you want to get off your chest so go ahead."

Kagome glanced over her shoulder, "I have nothing to say." She started walking again in the direction of their house, Kagura following close at her heels.

"Will you stop being such a baby and grow a back bone? You've been snapping at me ever since I got here and I _know_ there's something wrong so just say it! Say it god—"

"ALRIGHT!" Kagome yelled. She turned in frustration to her sister, feeling her cheeks heat up with anger, "You left Kagura. Right when dad abandoned us. Knowing I needed you, you left. It wouldn't have hurt so much if you had said goodbye but _no_ I have to wake up in the morning with all your stuff is gone. No note, no words nothing! Do you realize how selfish that was? We were best friends! You know how hard it was for all of us to get our lives back together so why? WHY WOULD YOU JUST DISAPPEAR?"

Kagura stood back speechless. She didn't know she had hurt her sister and mother so much, "I'm sorry Kagome,"

Kagome tightened her jaw, "Yeah I've heard it all before."

"Seriously," Kagura said. Her eyes softened as she took a step towards he little sister, "When dad left, I took it really hard. He always said he'd be there for me. I never expected him to have a whole other family in the US. It broke my heart, that he didn't love us anymore."

"You think it didn't hurt us too? I cried myself to sleep every night for Christ sake." Kagome confessed. She wiped away her tears, getting emotional in front of Kagura had always been intimidating, even when they were kids.

"I know," Kagura continued "I had to find out why, why he did it. So I bought myself a plane ticket and went to the States. You know mom would've never let me go if I had asked first."

"You did?"

Kagura nodded, "I found a letter with the location of his other family in it. They lived in this place called New York. Anyway, I went there and searched for him. When I finally found dad, I couldn't approach him."

"Why?" Kagome asked.

Kagura looked away trying to hide her watery eyes, it was getting darker outside and the cool night air was settling around them. "I found his house, it was gorgeous. It had three stories, all brick, beautiful green shudders on every window and a large red door in the front. It reminded me of the house we had always dreamed about living in. Actually it made our house look like shit."

They both managed to laugh a little at that remark. Kagome stayed quiet and waited for her sister to continue.

"The house had a huge window in the front of it and as I walked up the drive way I could see their dinning room. Dad was at the head of the table and there was a woman with dark hair, and three kids sitting around him. They were all laughing and eating together…just like a family."

"_Three kids_?" Kagome couldn't believe her father was such a bastard.

"Yep, two boys and one girl. They all looked beautiful, perfect for him." Kagura nodded.

"_We _were perfect for him." Kagome answered "He did love us, at one point you know he did."

"I know." Kagura said her words inched out of her mouth as memories came flooding back to her "I rang the doorbell Kagome. I wasn't even thinking about what would happen I just stood on his front step, trembling like I had just seen a scary movie or something. His wife answered the door. She looked so graceful and elegant with her blonde hair and blue eyes."

"Please ravens are so much better!" Kagome said in disgust.

Kagura cracked a smile, "She asked if she could help me. I wanted to tell her yes, she could give me my father back and get the hell away from him. I wanted to tell her off."

"What did you say?"

"I told her I was doing a survey on the neighborhood for school and asked her how she liked living there. She said it was great; they had lived in that house for five years with no complaints. I told her thanks and turned to leave but then I thought of something else to ask her. Her name. I asked her, her name. It was Vivian. Vivian Kingston-Higurashi."

Kagome nodded, letting her sisters words play in her mind over and over, "Did she ask you your name?"

"Yeah, she did." Kagura replied bitterly "I told her it was Kagura and then I left."

It was silent for a while after that. Kagome regretted being mad at her sister. All these years she thought Kagura had disappeared out of shame, but really she left because she had missed their father. Kagura wanted to find out for herself what had happened and she did.

"I'm sorry Kagura." Kagome said when she finally spoke.

"It's okay, you didn't know. I should've told you, but you were so young I didn't think you'd understand." Kagura explained.

"What happened after that?"

"I stayed in New York for a while, applied for a two year college and got accepted. After I was finished I came back to Tokyo and decided to do another year at the University in Osaka, then I came home." Kagura said simply.

At that moment Kagome hugged her sister for the first time in four years. Kagura hugged Kagome back, letting hot tears spill from her eyes in the progress. Kagome finally knew the truth after all those years of wondering why. She felt as if a huge weight had been lifted off her heart, and she was finally at peace. All was forgiven.

Kagura pulled away from Kagome and smiled, wiping tears from her face "Look at us, crying and hugging like two long lost friends."

Kagome laughed, "In a way we are."

"I love you little sister." Kagura managed to say, "Don't ever forget that."

"I love you too Kagura," Kagome replied "And don't worry, I won't."

&&&&&&&&&&&&

**babiswag:** Alright 10 pages! Ah, so we _finally_ know why there had been so much tension between Kagome and her sister. I really didn't want to make InuYasha so rude to Kikyo but, hey, she needed to hear it. Like I said at the beginning of the chapter, I'm not going to update until I get more feedback. I know people are reading the story, but I have no idea what you think! Anyway, keep in mind that Kikyo still has a fatherless baby but now her heart has been broken, and there is nothing worse then an angry pregnant woman! Koga isn't completely gone from the story yet even though InuYasha and Kagome are together again, he'll be back with a couple more surprises! I'm shooting for around twenty chapters so I promise there will be more, I just don't know when!

**Next time: **I'm going to be mean and make you wait :o)


	9. A Step Into Darkness

**Mal De Amores**

**Chapter 9: A Step into Darkness**

**&&&&&&&&&&**

Kikyo screamed at the top of her lungs, livid tears falling down her cheeks in burning rage. Her hands uncontrollably clutched her hair and fiercely yanked chunks of long black locks onto her bedroom floor. Kikyo felt no pain in this deed, there was only one emotion in her heart. A passion fueled by heart-break and loss…hatred. Nothing in the world mattered any longer. She despised everything, everyone.

Kikyo forced her screams louder, her tone full of the last bit of hurt she would ever feel again. She buckled to her knees as her body began to tremble. All the feelings that Kikyo had strained herself to hide were bursting out and there was no way for her to clutch them back.

In one thought, Kikyo crawled to the end of her bed and shoved her hand underneath it. She felt around until her hand hit something hard and metal. Pulling out the object Kikyo stood to her feet.

For a moment she admired the silver baseball bat she was holding, it was bitter and heavy in her still shaking hands. The bat was strikingly similar to how Kikyo felt inside.

In an angry shriek Kikyo swung the bat. It struck hard against the wall with a _crack _and she watched as pieces of the divider fell to the floorboards. She wielded the bat again, and again, and again picturing a new face each time she swung. First Kagome, then InuYasha, Koga and Sango.

"InuYasha—I—hate—you—I—hate—you!" Kikyo spat between blows. She paused for a moment to examine her work. The wall was completely caved in and a rather large whole was now in its place. Somehow beating the wall didn't help. Kikyo could still feel rage, she needed a new target, something that would beg for mercy and grovel at her feet.

Maybe not something…better yet _someone? _

Kikyo put down the bat and fell onto her bed. "Why did you do this to me?" she whispered out loud. "I loved you…you were my heart InuYasha. I just wanted us to be together. For us start a family…but then…" She wanted to cry but there was nothing left. Every tear that Kikyo had was gone, along with all the emotions and happiness there had ever been inside her, "And then **she** came."

An image of Kagome and InuYasha together flashed in Kikyo's mind. She felt her stomach turn in disgust. What was happening? The world seemed smaller and everything Kikyo had held near to her was slipping away. She was alone, humiliated, and no one could hear her cries for help, let alone see them. No one cared.

Kikyo winced as a small throb distressed the side of her tummy. The baby was kicking.

"And you…" She sighed. She placed a gentle hand on her unborn child. Her baby was growing and Kikyo's stomach had become somewhat larger. Something told her that she should be happy the baby was kicking or smiling at least, but the only thing Kikyo could do was scowl. "I failed both of our lives. I can't let you be born with no father. I didn't have one and look what happened to me."

Kikyo gazed around her room hopelessly. She was about to finish taking out her frustration with the bat when a small bottle of aspirin lying on her bedside table caught her eye, "I can't…I don't know how to take care of a child and it would be unfair to raise you here with everyone telling you how much of a slut your mother is."

At that moment Kikyo made a resolution.

She sat up from her single bed and reached gradually for the bottle of aspirin. Somehow it was calling her, telling her to open it, alluring her to test vindictive fate.

Kikyo unscrewed the top of the bottle and poured out its contents in front of her. There were 13 white gel capsules left. She stared hard at the pills. Trying to consider something that would foil her from doing what she was about to perform.

InuYasha? No, the last thing he wanted in his life was Kikyo so why bother with him anymore?

The baby? No, she was doing it a favor. Saving it from the worst childhood imaginable.

Her parents? At the thought of her parents, Kikyo managed a chuckle. Like they would even notice?

Revenge…?

The idea of revenge played around in her mind. Kikyo could take out her rage on the people who ruined her life and a chance at love. Hurt them like they had done to her. Slaughter the entity they held nearest to their hearts and slash away any pleasure that would ever enter their pitiful diminutive lives.

Make them _suffer…_make them _pay_.

Kikyo took a deep breath and dry swallowed one of the aspirins. It struggled to slip down her throat and caused her to gag a little but the effort only lasted a couple seconds.

"One down…" Kikyo breathed, her hand reaching for another tablet "Twelve more to go…"

&&&&&&&&&&

Kagome stared blankly up at the sky, her mind was all over the place and the more she tried to shape it out the more hectic it became. InuYasha…Kagura…Sango…even _Kikyo_ had her attention.

It was a warm afternoon, the type of day that made you want to relax and take a breather. Enjoy life for a moment if at all. Kagome couldn't do any of those things. Even the calm swaying of her hammock couldn't soothe the tension in her body.

Somehow things had begun to settle down in her life. She had InuYasha back, which was a good thing. And she was sure nothing else would ever come between their relationship again. Sango had foiled Kikyo's plan to trick InuYasha, which was a great thing! And Kagura was back to being her big sister again, which was the best thing. But there was a voice in the back of Kagome's mind nagging her, making her think.

Something wasn't right.

Kagome let out a lengthy sigh and closed her eyes. Something was wrong, but what? She had everything; life was back to normal, what was missing?

"Are you okay?"

Kagome's eyes opened again slowly as she twisted to face the voice that had disturbed her train of thought.

"Koga…what are you doing here?" She had to admit, she was surprised to see him. The last time the two had seen each other seemed like ages ago.

Koga's thin lips parted into a smile, "You never called me back after you canceled our date. I was beginning to get worried about you."

"That's very sweet of you."

"So what happened?"

Kagome looked away from him, "I don't know. I just had to do something that I thought was right."

Koga gave Kagome a confused look, "I don't get it."

"My boyfriend."

"Boyfriend?"

Kagome hesitated as Koga stared at her. She had forgot to tell him that she and InuYasha were together again, "We kind of sorted things out between us. I-I took him back."

Koga was silent for a while. He was trying to hold back a rush of emotion. Kagome was _his_ woman. Who would dare try to seize her away? Numbness fell over his body in an enormous wave as Koga tried to verbalize again. He wanted to bellow at the girl before him, forbid her to be with anyone but him. He wanted to execute whoever captured her heart but now was not the time to be foolish. He had to remain sensible.

"Koga please say something…" Kagome whispered sympathetically.

Her tone seemed to pull him out of his trance, "I haven't been able to stop thinking about our kiss Kagome. My mentality replays that moment we shared over and over. I can't help but feel the need to be with you."

"Koga…" Kagome swallowed firm. She remembered the exact passion she felt when InuYasha had lied to her and nearly wrecked her heart. She had been distraught. And now Kagome knew she was breaking Koga's compassion. _Damn you InuYasha. _

"What can I do to convince you? I don't know what else to do to prove how in love with you I am." Koga replied. He felt gusty in his eyes but he shook the sensation away.

"You're not in love with me." Kagome told him. She placed her hand on top of his "I'm not the person you want to be with, I don't deserve you and you can do so much better then me."

"You don't get it!" Koga huffed, his voice rising slightly "I don't desire perfection. I showed you a part of me that no one has ever seen before. I did that to explain how I feel about you. And our kiss—"

"Was nothing," Kagome finished. She fought back tears because she knew she was lying.

To herself and to Koga.

The night they kissed Kagome had felt more then just nothing. She felt security, warmth, compassion, and being in Koga's arms had made her weak to her knees. Despite of everything her heart was begging her to do, Kagome had no choice but to convince Koga there had been nothing between them. She was with InuYasha now, and they were working through their problems together. She had to be strong for the sake of their relationship, "I was confused, hurt, I need someone to be there for me and you were here. I didn't mean to lead you on—"

"You lying," Koga said coldly "I can smell the stress in your scent."

"I am not."

"Be real with me Kagome. Tell me honestly that you felt nothing and I will leave."

Kagome bit her bottom lip. She needed to lie to Koga but he could see right through her effort, "I felt nothing."

Koga shook his head, "I don't believe you."

"What more can I—"

Before Kagome could finish what she wanted to say, Koga had pulled her into his arms. Kagome closed her eyes as Koga's lips met hers. His mouth caressed her own imploring for entry, she tried to resist as his tongue fondled against hers but the depth of their kiss made Kagome weak.

Koga broke away from Kagome and seductively bit at her bottom edge. His lips slowly trailed down her neck, sucking tenderly at her skin. Kagome moaned as she closed her eyes tighter. Everything inside her was blaring at her to draw away but she couldn't.

"Koga…stop…please." Kagome managed between short breaths.

"Not until you tell me the truth." Koga said firmly as he went back to sucking on her neck.

"I can't…I'm with…" Kagome shoved Koga's chest with the palm of her hand a little but the effort only challenged him. Part of her wanted him to stop but part of her wanted him to keep going.

"Tell me you're not feeling anything right now." Koga mused.

"Alright…alright!"

Kagome was nearly to the point of tears. She knew what they were doing was wrong. InuYasha didn't deserve anymore heart break and neither did she, "I lied okay? Yes, when we kissed the first time I felt something. Something I wasn't sure I was ready for. I didn't tell you but I couldn't. I'm sorry!"

"Then be with me," Koga could see the sadness in Kagome's eyes. Maybe he had been to forward with her but it would've driven him mad if he hadn't taken the chance.

"I CAN'T!"

"Yes you can!"

"NO I CAN'T!" Kagome held her emotions back and stared Koga dead in the eyes "I'm in love with InuYasha. He doesn't deserve this. I'm committed to him and **only** him."

Koga let out a frustrated growl, "He cheats on you, you take him back. He lies to you, you take him back. He harbors feelings for his ex girlfriend and you stand by his side? Why?!"

"Because I'm in love with him! How many times do I have to tell you?" Kagome yelled. She could feel her cheeks flushing with irritation.

"You're not in love with that mutt! You keep telling yourself that you are but I know deep down inside you just want to keep him away from Kikyo!"

Kagome gasped at Koga's words. She wanted to smack him across the face as hard as she could but her hands wouldn't budge. Somehow Koga had confronted her with a truth. He had been wide of the mark, she **did** love InuYasha. He was her only love and her true love.

But Kikyo?

The image of InuYasha holding Kikyo at the park flashed in her mind. She remembered being enraged with her boyfriend, hurt that he would deceive her. But there had been a different reaction…jealously.

Kikyo and InuYasha had a past together but Kagome was confident it was a past she could help him forget. Seeing the two of them at the park made her resentful. She had wished it was her own body clinging to InuYasha in desperate cries. She had wished it was her who he was holding. Reality reared its repulsive face at Kagome that day and she had to get even. Not with InuYasha but with Kikyo…and being with InuYasha seemed to be the only way to do so.

"Maybe you have a point…Kikyo made me desire InuYasha more than I would've if she hadn't been there. But what I didn't intend on was falling harder for him then anyone I've ever been with before in the process. InuYasha and I were a couple before…but now—now we're soul mates…and there are some things I need to go take care of."

Kagome pushed Koga from off of her body and reluctantly he didn't try to refuse. There was a mixture of shock and resentment on his face as Kagome swung her legs over the hammock and made her way towards her house, "You can let yourself out."

Kagome didn't pause to hear Koga's response. She needed to do something she should've done a long time ago. Something she knew she'd regret later.

The sun was setting steadily as Kagome took her first steps onto the sidewalk. The sky was a pinkish blue and the world around her seemed completely still. Kagome took a deep breath as she dialed Sango's number on her cell phone. The phone rang twice before Sango's melodic voice answered on the other end, "Hello?"

"Hey girl, it's me." Kagome greeted her best friend.

"Hey Kag's what's up?" Sango beamed.

"Nothing much, just taking a walk…I needed to ask you a question."

"Sure anything,"

Kagome felt the air in her lungs deplete. She couldn't believe what she was saying, "Do you remember which way it is to Kikyo's house?"

&&&&&&&&&&

It took twenty minutes for Sango to meet Kagome at the corner of 5th and 19th street. Kagome watched as her best friend approached her, question and annoyance filled Sango's eyes.

"Kagome, do I even want to know why you're doing this?" Sango asked as the two began to walk. The street Kikyo lived on was dark and gloomy. The houses were all grey and most of them only had one or two windows in front of it. Kikyo's flat was 2807, just a couple lawns away.

"You didn't have to come." Kagome replied looking down at her feet.

"Yeah, like I would let you go to our arch enemy's house by yourself." Sango growled. She was annoyed at Kagome for making such a decision but there was no way she was going to let her best friend bare this burden alone.

"I have to talk to her Sango. She needs to know I'm not backing down from InuYasha and I love him. Either she deals with it or not but I'm not fighting anymore."

"And what made you come to this conclusion?"

"I have no idea."

Sango eyed her best friend more closely, she noticed a small bluish purple bruise on the side of Kagome's neck "Kags…do you have a hickey on your neck?"

Kagome rolled her eyes. _Damn Wolf. _She wasn't in the mood to lie to Sango, or try to twist a version of the truth, "Probably."

"What do you mean probably?"

"I mean yes, there's probably a hickey on my neck."

"From InuYasha?"

Kagome didn't respond. She didn't need to. Her body language had said it all.

"You didn't…" Sango gasped.

"It's not what you think."

"Oh I think _a lot_ right now."

"I'll explain it to you later okay? Can I just get this over with?"

Sango nodded doubtfully, "You have _loads_ of explaining to do."

"I know."

Kagome stopped walking. She turned her head and gazed up dreadfully at the house before her.

2807.

"You sure you want to?" Sango asked one more time. Kagome began walking up the wooden stairs of Kikyo's house as her answer.

Upon reaching the door Kagome noticed it was already open. Someone had forgotten to close it when they came in…or maybe someone wasn't supposed to be in the house.

"I don't like the looks of this." Kagome breathed. She tapped the door with her foot and it opened wider with a slow rickety creek. Inside the flat was pitch black. The girls could see the outlines of a couch to their left. Other miscellaneous furniture was spread across what was assumed to be the living room and a flight of stairs escaladed to their right.

"Kags maybe we should come back later." Sango whined. Her voice cracked a little as she stared back into the house.

"Check that out." Kagome pointed to a light at the top of the stairs, "It looks like a bedroom. Maybe she's sleeping."

"We're not going to go wake her up are we?"

"You can stay here."

"Fine,"

Kagome gave Sango a smirk, "You're really chickening out on me?"

"I watch too much Life Time to be walking up in scary dark houses unarmed and unprotected so yes I am staying _right here_." Sango whispered hastily.

"You're such a baby."

"Yeah whatever,"

Kagome shot another glare towards Sango then proceeded into the house. The temperature inside was colder then outside had been, and the flat gave off a very gloomy atmosphere. A loud creek bellowed out from underneath the stairs as Kagome climbed her way to the top of them. She almost wished she had listened to Sango and stayed behind but there was no use in turning back now.

Strangely there was no door to the room where the light was coming from. Kagome poked her head inside the door frame, "Hello?"

When no one answered, Kagome inched her way further into the room. Clumps of hair were scattered all over the floor boards and a large gaping hole was bashed into the far wall, "Kikyo?"

She tip toed around a couple fallen objects and made her way towards what looked to be the bed. Someone was lying face down, their hair was in a tangled mess over their eyes. Kagome pulled the hair back gently. A gasping Kikyo stared up at her.

"Oh my god! Kikyo what happened?!"

Kagome frantically pulled Kikyo's limp body closer to hers and placed a hand on her forehead. It was cold to her touch, "Kikyo can you hear me?!"

Kikyo was making frail movements with her mouth but no words were coming out, "Kikyo please don't die! Just hang in a little longer!"

"Kagome, what's wrong? I heard you scream—"

Kagome turned to see a breathless Sango panting in the doorway. Sango's eyes trailed to Kikyo's body lying in her best friends lap.

"Oh my god what happened?!"

"Call 9-1-1!"

&&&&&&&&&&

**babiswag**: alright so I think I should clear a few things up. Kikyo had a massive temper tantrum in the beginning of this chapter. She was struggling with the fact that InuYasha didn't want her and contemplating what to do about her life. Kagome and Koga had a "scene" and I'm sorry for making it seem like Kagome was cheating on InuYasha but I promise it had significance! Anyway I'll leave it here. PLEASE REVIEW, THEY'RE MUCH APPRECIATED!

Till next time:

ashley


	10. Time Tells All

**Mal De Amores**

**Chapter Ten: Time Tells All**

**&&&&&&&&&&**

InuYasha's feet scarcely touched the chilly bleak floors of East Tokyo Hospital as he hurried to the Crisis Unit on the third floor. That night it was raining, his hair was matted in wet tangles against his face and arms but he didn't care, InuYasha hadn't even thought to take his car, running had proved to be greatly faster.

InuYasha collided into the double doors of the Crisis Unit, his head turning left and right, searching the waiting room for anybody he knew. His eyes met Kagome's almost instantly as she ran into his arms and hugged him as tight as she could.

"Oh, InuYasha," Kagome breathed in heavy sobs "I was so scared, I didn't know what to do." Her body shook with every word.

InuYasha wrapped his arms tighter around his girlfriend and kissed her forehead, "What happened?"

Kagome explained about walking to Kikyo's flat, finding the door open, going into the house, the smashed up room, and Kikyo barely breathing face down into her bed. InuYasha couldn't believe what he was hearing, the words he had yelled to Kikyo were replaying in his mind making him want to kill himself, _ME AND YOU ARE OVER! OVER KIKYO! AND WE'RE NEVER GOING TO BE TOGETHER EVER AGAIN! STAY OUT OF MY LIFE AND OUT OF MY WAY YOU STUPID WENCH!_

"How long has she been in there?" He asked.

"Almost twenty minutes, they told us to wait here but InuYasha I'm so worried, this is my entire fault!" Kagome cried. She tried to wipe her eyes but the effort was useless, her tears fell on their own like mini waterfalls.

InuYasha rocked Kagome trying to calm her down, "If this is anyone's fault it's mine. Shh, don't cry Kagome, come on pull it together…shh, she's going to be fine."

Sango put her hand on InuYasha's shoulder and offered him a weak smile, "She's been beating herself up for this since we got here."

"I'm just glad you guys found Kikyo. She could've already been dead…what were you doing over there anyway?"

Sango shook her head, "That's something Kagome's going to have to tell you."  
InuYasha nodded in understanding. Together, Sango helped the half demon lead Kagome into the waiting room and sit her into a chair, "Stay with her," InuYasha said demandingly. Sango nodded and turned to her best friend just as Miroku, Koga, and Naraku all entered the doorway.

The three boys were soaking wet and they all had confused looks of anxiety and panic plastered on their faces. InuYasha walked over to Miroku and hugged his best friend, he thought he was going to cry right then and there but InuYasha knew he could never live it down if he let his tears show in front of the guys.

"How you holding up man?" Miroku asked. His eyes glanced at Sango and Kagome.

"Not good," InuYasha's tone was bitter "I can't believe she'd do this. Especially since she's pregnant."

"This would've never happened if you hadn't come into the picture," Naraku snapped angrily. His face was streaked with red marks as if he had been lament already but it was hard to tell, "Kikyo and I were going to live happy lives with our child until you forced her into this…this terrible act!"

"I FORCED HER?" InuYasha tightened his fists, "I wasn't even around when this happened! And for you're information, that baby isn't even yours! Kikyo had a test done; she doesn't know who the father is!"

"LIES!" Naraku fumed, "I'll kill you InuYasha, I swear to Kikyo I will!"

Naraku took a step towards InuYasha, his left arm rearing back for a punch.

Koga, sensing what would happen next, avoided Naraku's attempt and pushed his way between them, "Enough Naraku! Not here."

"If he wants to fight, let him have one!" InuYasha growled, "Who the hell are you anyway?"

Koga opened his mouth to explain but Miroku grabbed his best friend by the wrist and pulled him back, "InuYasha control yourself! Kikyo is in there on her death bed, this is no time for confrontation! Save it!"

InuYasha breathed heavy, he needed something to take his anger out on and he wanted that stupid oaf challenge him. He glared at the Naraku, "Ask anybody in this room," InuYasha snarled, his tone was thick with dominance "Kikyo is NOT who you think she is."

&&&&&&&&&&

Sango laced her fingers with Miroku's and rested her head on his shoulder. It was almost 8:30 and the six of them had been in the waiting room for two hours. There was a thick tension in the room, and everyone seemed to be gone in their own feelings. Naraku, Koga, InuYasha, Kagome, even Miroku felt distant from where they actually were. It was bizarre, how could someone they all hate (with the exception of Naraku of course) bring them together like this?

"Sango?"

Sango brought herself out of her thoughts and looked up at her boyfriend, "Yeah?"

"Are you okay?" Miroku asked softly. He wrapped his arm around his girlfriend and rubbed her shoulder.

"I'm fine. I just can't believe all of this. I hate Kikyo's guts but somehow I'm here and I'm worried for her." Sango said.

"I understand the feeling," Miroku sighed "I guess we never really let go of Kikyo even though she made us all miserable."

"Oh I let her go," Sango managed a chuckle "But I'm not going to let something this bad happen to someone I know and just not care. I'm not that type of person."

"Which I why I love you." Miroku smiled. He kissed Sango on the lips and hugged her tighter.

"I love you too babe." Sango smiled. She lay in Miroku's arms for a while and thought about the events that had occurred over the last couple of months when something interesting came into mind, "Hey Miroku?"

"Hmm?"

"Wasn't OniGumo Kikyo's boyfriend?"

"I think so,"

"So why isn't he here?" Sango questioned.

Miroku let out an extensive moan and rubbed his eyes, "I called him and told him what happened…"

"and?"

"He told me he didn't care. Said that Kikyo was better to him dead anyway and she never made him enough money. He also said it was good because now he didn't have to worry about her stupid kid."

"What an asshole!" Sango fumed. She'd never really liked OniGumo but she thought that under the circumstances he'd at least show up.

"The guys a jerk baby." Miroku said simply, "He was just using her."

Sango looked around the room, making sure all of her friends were still okay. Opposite her, InuYasha was held Kagome in her arms. Both of them looked like they were sleeping but Sango knew they were still awake, the intensity of the situation had them transfixed. Gazing to her left, Koga and Naraku were both in chairs sulking and muttering to themselves. Sango sighed and looked to her right. Someone new had joined the group she hadn't noticed before.

Sango narrowed her eyes trying to recognize the figure but the lights in the waiting room were dim, making it hard to tell, "Miroku, who is that?"

"Where?"

"Over there, sitting on the floor." Sango slanted her head in the direction of the new arrival.

Miroku turned then looked back down at Sango, "That's just Sesshomaru. He arrived about an hour ago."

"What? Why is _he here?_ Does he even know Kikyo?"

"I don't know, he could be an acquaintance. He looked pretty beat up though, like he was depressed or something." Miroku explained.

Sango sat up and shook Miroku's shoulder off of her, "I'm going to go see what's wrong with him."

"Sango, please, everyone already has enough pressure on their minds, just leave him alone."

Sango shot her boyfriend an irritated glance, "Miroku, think about it. Sesshomaru disgusts us. He's always says how much he doesn't want anything to do with us right?"

"Yeah, so"

"_So_, if he didn't want anything to do with us like he says then why would he show up now out of nowhere?"

Miroku stayed quiet. Sango had a point. InuYasha's older brother had always been wicked to them, even when they were children. It was strange they he'd be present during a time like this that had _nothing_ to do with him.

Sango tip toed over to where Sesshomaru was sitting. The demon's long bangs were covering his eyes but Miroku had been right, there was defiantly something bothering Sesshomaru. His chest was slumped over crossed legs and the demon's hair, which was usually straight down his back in perfect locks, was in a frenzy of tangles falling loosely across his shoulders.

"Sesshomaru," Sango whispered, she positioned herself so that she was directly in front of him "Sesshomaru are you all right?"

The demon didn't react. Sango questioned if he was asleep but his shallow breaths told her otherwise.

"Sesshomaru, do you want to talk?"

"Talk?" Sesshomaru coughed. His voice was scary. It was deep and thick with and emotion she couldn't identify.

Sango bit her lip, "Yeah talk…everyone is really shaken up by what happened. I know you are too."

"Please, the mere thought of being distressed over that worthless slut disgusts me. Do you know who I am?" Sesshomaru growled. His words were cold but there was a hint of hurt in them that was unfamiliar to them both.

"You're here for a reason aren't you?"

"I have to take InuYasha home. His mother was worried about him and made me promise to come up here. I had no part in my actions."

Sango nodded. She knew Sesshomaru was lying.

Something had him upset just like everyone else but he wasn't going to admit it, "You know, when things like this happen…it hurts."

She sighed placing a gentle hand on Sesshomaru's knee, "You think that when you talk to someone you care about, you'll see them again. So you never really think about what you say but then before you know it your in a hospital…waiting hours and hours just to hear a doctor tell you 'she's okay'. The last time I talked to Kikyo, I told her I'd whoop her ass if she came near me again…but look at me now. I'm here, and I'm scared shitless. It's okay to be. Because I know that if I never saw her again, I'd beat myself up for saying what I said and I hate her. But everything in the past doesn't matter right now. Right now is me and you and everyone else in here waiting to hear she's okay."

Sango waited for a response but Sesshomaru didn't say anything. She got on her knees and was about to go back to Miroku when a hand reached out for hers.

Sesshomaru was trembling, he looked at her for the first time since he's been there. Sango gasped, she felt like her heart was going to break for him. Sesshomaru's eyes where small puffs of red. His face was a deep crimson and wet from fresh tears. The normal calm and collectiveness that she'd always know Sesshomaru to have was gone and instead she found pain and distress curving his features.

"Sesshomaru," Sango breathed. She wrapped her arms around him and gave him the hug she knew he needed. He'd probably kill her later for touching him but Sango saw the passion in him that he was constantly known to hide.

"I tried to ignore her. I tried to keep her away from InuYasha and myself but I failed." Sesshomaru breathed heavily.

"Shh, it's okay…it's okay just let it out." Sango said in a motherly tone. She stated to rock on the balls of her feet.

"I never thought that this would happen. Then when I found out she was pregnant….I told her to stay away. I warned her but I should've been there for her instead of making her go through all this mess."

Sango raised her eyebrows. Was Sesshomaru talking about Kikyo? Or had his mind drifted to some other woman?

"Sesshomaru what are you talking about?"

"I'm trying to say," Sesshomaru whispered. His voice was so inaudible Sango had to bend closer to heed him, "I-I'm trying to say…I loved her."

&&&&&&&&&&

Sango couldn't accept as true what she was hearing. Sesshomaru? Kikyo? Together? Did the world make sense anymore! That was like mixing hell with a nightmare, they just didn't go together.

Sango waited for Sesshomaru to gather himself before he continued.

"Tell anyone what you just heard or saw and I'll slit your throat." Sesshomaru snarled.

"Your secret is safe with me." Sango reassured him, "But what do you mean you loved her?"

Sesshomaru took a deep breath and moaned into his hands, "I met Kikyo a couple months ago at this club. I didn't know who she was but I could tell she was underage, too young to be in a place like that. She looked _amazing_ but she was with this guy who wasn't even paying attention to her."

Sango nodded, "Uh huh."

"I watched her for a while. When she finally went onto the dance floor she winked at me and so I took the opportunity to make my move. I made my way to Kikyo and we started dancing. God could she dance. It was incredible. I could've stayed there with her all night."

Sango winced, the thought of Sesshomaru finding Kikyo attractive was just gross but she waited, and listened for him to finish.

"When the dance was over, Kikyo asked me to leave with her and I didn't protest. We went back to my place and –"

"I get it." Sango interrupted "You can just skip that part."  
Sesshomaru smirked, nodding his head, "Anyways, after that we stayed in touch. I took her to lunch a couple times, a movie once, and we slept together a few more times. But then she showed up at my house one day and I never told her where I lived so I was wondering how the hell she knew where my house was. I don't think she knew I lived there either because when I answered the door she looked shocked."

Sango could picture Kikyo showing up at InuYasha's house, their secret affair suddenly exposed. She could even imagine the look on both of their faces.

"I was going to ask her what she was doing there when InuYasha came to the door. He looked excited to see her and introduced us. He called her his girlfriend and then I knew. Kikyo had been cheating on me. I thought I was going to be mad and I guess she did too because of the look on her face but her deception was actually a turn on. That night Kikyo called me, begging me not to leave her but I had to. I admit I had developed feelings for her but I couldn't keep seeing her while she was dating my kid brother. He'd find out eventually and it would just be a bad thing.

"So we broke up but she still kept trying to talk to me. I was getting annoyed with her and we had a huge argument. I told her some things, she yelled at me some things, and in the end she told me she was going to continuing seeing InuYasha but she never wanted to see me again. I was fine with that until InuYasha told me she was with child. She was pregnant and she didn't know who the father was."

Sango nodded, it all made sense now. Kikyo probably didn't mean what she said. She probably still harbored feelings about Sesshomaru and needed InuYasha to stay with her so that she could still be around him.

"Did you think it was yours?"

"I had doubts," Sesshomaru explained "Kikyo was promiscuous so I knew there were possibilities. I decided to lay low and wait to see what would happen.

"When things started loosing control I called Kikyo and warned her to back off. She told me no. And I knew I had to do something before the truth about us came out. Kikyo was too stupid to realize that the connections would lead straight to me and everyone would know if she had just one more test. So I got into InuYasha's head, convinced him to say those things to Kikyo. It worked, she finally went away. But I had no idea she'd take it like this. I didn't think she'd attempt suicide."

Sango let out a lengthy sigh and tried to absorb everything Sesshomaru had said. It was almost impossible. How could Kikyo have hooked up with Sesshomaru? It was all too bizarre.

Suddenly the doors of the Crisis Unit swung open as a man in a long white smock came into the waiting room. He there was a clipboard in his hand and he looked like he had dire information, "May I speak to the family of Kikyo Kamahashi?"

All at once, InuYasha, Kagome, Naraku, Koga, Miroku, Sango and even Sesshomaru stood up and crowded in a circle around the man.

"I'm her family," Naraku said before any of them could speak "You may speak to me."

"I'm doctor Kenji. Can we speak in private?"

"Wait a minute," Kagome interrupted, "He's not her family just her boyfriend."

Doctor Kenji gave Kagome a confused look, "I can only give information to direct family members. Are there any present?"

"She's Kikyo's sister." Miroku spoke up, pointing to Kagome. Naraku parted his mouth to disagree but before he could say anything Koga nudged him hard in the ribs, causing Naraku to fall back in his chair.

"All right then I'll need to speak with you in private." Doctor Kenji told Kagome.

"With all due respect Sir," Kagome said "Whatever you have to say to me you can say in front of them. We're all very close to Kikyo…and I'm sure my sister wouldn't mind." Kagome felt herself choke on the word 'sister' but she offered the doctor a weak smile.

"Very well," Doctor Kenji sighed. He pushed his small glasses to the bridge of his nose "The pills Kikyo swallowed were painkillers. She consumed more then ten of them without water to make them go down so two of the remained stuck in her throat."

Kagome gasped and buried herself into InuYasha's chest. InuYasha wrapped his arms around his girlfriend, "You got them out right?!"

"We removed the two pills that were stuck but unfortunately the ones that had already been swallowed caused a medium sized blood clot to form in Kikyo's throat. Blocking blood access to her brain." Doctor Kenji continued.

"Is she all right?!" Naraku asked pulling himself up from the chair, holding his side.

"We have her stabilized now but we had to perform a Cesarean in order to save the infant."

"You mean you took out the baby?" Miroku asked, he felt like he was going to faint.

"Yes but don't worry its fine. It was only born three weeks early. We'll need the father of the child to come with me and sign some medical forms and the birth certificate and name the baby." Doctor Kenji replied, offering a weak smile to the teenagers in front of him.

"I'm the father I'll go!" Naraku growled.

"No you're not!" InuYasha snarled "We don't know who is!"

"I know and it's me!" Naraku barked. The two started arguing again going back and forth with insults.

"Enough!" Sango at last interfered. She gave a questioning look in Sesshomaru's direction and after a moment he nodded.

"I know who the father of Kikyo's baby is, and it is not Naraku or InuYasha." Sango gulped.

Kagome looked surprised. She was defiantly going to yell at her best friend for not telling her who the dad of Kikyo's baby was but she was also glad they finally had an answer.

"Who is it?" InuYasha asked. They all stared at Sango in silence, waiting for her to tell them what they'd been trying to find out for months.

Sango sighed, anticipating the reaction she'd get from each person once she revealed who the father was, "Its Sesshomaru."

&&&&&&&&&&

**babiswag:** Man this chapter took me a while to get right but I'm glad I finally finished it! I want to also dedicate this chapter to Brijustme, my fanfic sister and jaimed1968 for submitting a truly awesome review that inspired some of the ideas for the chap. Thank you!

By the way, the story is getting closer to its end (I know:o( don't worry it'll go out with a bang!) and I've decided to let some of my readers voice their ideas on what you guys want to happen next! So if you have any ideas or requests for what you want to see next leave it in a review and I promise I'll consider them :o)

aSHLEY


	11. The Pro & Con

**Mal De Amores**

**Chapter Eleven: The Pro & Con**

_&&&&&&&&&&_

Silence had never plummeted so swiftly in an atmosphere with both enemies and friends as it had that very instant. Stunning shock and bewilderment, two emotions that were normal in a place like the Crisis Unit, roamed thick in the air as an essence unknown. Sango wondered if her words actually come out of her mouth or had she just thought them in her head without saying anything? From the looks on each individual's face she knew they had heard her, she could tell…the opened mouths and widened eyes said it all. Even the doctor, who had only known the group of teenagers for all of five minutes, seemed stunned at the news, that such an older man had fathered the child of a seventeen year old.

"That wench is lying!" Naraku snarled, shattering the quiet. He shot Sango an angry glare, "How could he possibly…Kikyo and I were…no! No, no, no, no, no! I don't believe you." His eyes were at the point of tears as he dispersed angry scowls to everyone around him.

"Watch your words Naraku," Miroku warned him, "My girlfriend never lies. Especially about matters as important as this."

"She couldn't possibly know!" Naraku insisted "Kikyo and I were in love, she would never cheat on me…"

"Don't be so sure of that," InuYasha interrupted. He tried to keep his voice as calm as possible, "I was with Kikyo before you, why do you think we broke up?"

"She said you hurt her!"

"Naraku be sensible," Koga mused. He flicked a stray hair away from his face and examined his claws, "The mutt isn't the only one who shared…experiences…with Kikyo. I can tell you that personally."

Kagome's eyes snapped to Koga's face. Had he even heard what had just slipped out of his conceited mouth? She felt her cheeks flush in anger, "_You slept with Kikyo?"_

Koga gave her a confused stare then realized what he had just admitted too, "Kagome, it's not what you think. I did it before I met you."

"WHAT?" InuYasha's voice slurred in uncertainty as he glanced from the wolf to his girlfriend; he studied the looks on their faces. For a while he hadn't even noticed the wolf's presence but he seemed to appear out of no where. Who was he connected to? Why was he with them? Something was going on he obviously didn't know about.

"Everyone just calm down," Sango breathed. She turned to Naraku, "I'm telling the truth. I work at the place where Kikyo was DNA tested. I saw her results and connected the dots."

Koga coughed and glanced at Kagome, choosing his words more carefully this time, "I believe her… my kid sister and my mom work there too. They told me something along those lines when I heard Kikyo was pregnant."

Naraku's head spontaneously snapped from one face to the other. He didn't want to deem anything these people were saying. They all hated Kikyo, they were her enemies. The people she told him horrible stories of cruelty about and she had never lied to him…

Had she?

Naraku ran a hasty hand through his lengthy tresses, "I don't trust any of you little shits! Now let me see my woman! Kikyo I'm coming!"

Without another moments pause, Naraku thrust himself at the double doors behind Doctor Kenji leading to the patient rooms, the strength of his body easily pushing past the small physician. InuYasha and Miroku each grabbed one of Naraku's arms and snatched him backwards.

"GET OFF OF ME!" Naraku snarled. He swung wildly at Miroku but the monk ducked before the blow connected with his head.

"Security!"

Before anyone could see what was happening four hefty looking demons emerged from the elevators and swarmed around Naraku. Three of the demons seize Naraku by his limbs while the fourth shot his body with a 2 inch long stun needle. Within minutes Naraku became limp and ceased to move. The guards carried the demon's body away through the elevators just as swiftly as they had come.

"Now then," Doctor Kenji muttered breathing heavily and straightening his tie. He turned to Sesshomaru, "_Are you_ the biological father?"

"I-I am," Sesshomaru swallowed. He glanced at InuYasha who refused to make eye contact with him. It was the silent sign of rejection. Sesshomaru couldn't imagine how his brother felt. He had betrayed him and as soon as he had time Sesshomaru vowed he would make things right again. Or at least explain his actions.

"Then follow me please to the Nursery."

"I'll go with you," Kagome suggested, she took a quick look back at InuYasha, ignoring his disapproving smirks before joining Sesshomaru's side, "After all…I want to see my new niece or nephew right?"

_.&._

Sesshomaru tried to steady his shallow breaths but nothing he did could stop the anxiety running through his body. He was about to see _his_ child for the first time, _his_ accidental creation. How could a one night stand escalate to this? Sesshomaru cursed himself for being so careless but he knew that he now had responsibilities to uphold. The truth was out and there was no denying that he had fathered Kikyo's baby. Sesshomaru wasn't going to abandoned his broken family, he now had a child to protect and take care of, a precious soul that would require his love and presence throughout its life. And Kikyo, she would need him too. Everything they had been through in the past was history, there was no way he was going to ignore her and keep his distance like he had so selfishly done before.

"Sesshomaru," Kagome said kindly as they followed Dr. Kenji down an extended slender hallway "How come you never said anything?"

Sesshomaru kept his eyes fixed on the door that was approaching with the title _New Born Nursery_ imprinted on it, "I never knew."

"That's not what I meant," Kagome sighed "How come you never mentioned having a relationship with Kikyo?"

Sesshomaru cleared his throat, "I was foolish and thinking with my conscience rather then my head. When InuYasha and Kikyo started dating I knew I couldn't tell him."

"InuYasha is really hurt," Kagome looked down at her feet "But I guess you're not the only one who has contributed to that."

"I know I was wrong, and I'll explain everything to him later. But you? Is there something you're not telling him?"

"There's something I haven't told anyone," Kagome admitted silently "I just don't know how to say it. I know I should soon but he's got so much going on now…I'm afraid what I have to say will make him…will make him want to leave."

"If I know my brother," Sesshomaru said emotionlessly "Whatever you have to tell him won't be enough for him to break up with you. He's too blinded by love to take your mistakes so seriously…then again, I could be wrong."

Kagome raised her eyebrow. For a moment it had sounded like Sesshomaru was comforting her, until that last remark of course. Maybe he was right. If she admitted her affiliation with Koga, maybe they could work through it mutually. Although InuYasha _was_ already hurt by his brother's betrayal; Kagome's confession could be the very thing to make him so infuriated he wouldn't care about their relationship anymore.

Dr. Kenji hung his clipboard upon a near wall and placed his hand on the door Sesshomaru had been watching. He pushed lightly and motioned for them to go inside, "It's the third crib to the right."

Sesshomaru nodded, stepping into the nursery with Kagome close behind him. The room was lit dimly by oil lamps, providing a personal view of each infant. There was a row of cribs lining each side of the room which was painted half cherry and half sapphire; a clipboard with the child's birth information hanging on a string marked each bassinette.

Sesshomaru glance to the right, which happened to be the cherry colored wall. He took a deep breath and counted two cribs, stopping in front of the third. Kagome glanced over his shoulder and peered at the name on the clipboard, "It says the mother is Kikyo Kamahashi…Sesshomaru this is your daughter!"

Sesshomaru looked down at the sleeping infant wrapped in pink blankets and couldn't stop the angst impending his eyes. She was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen in his life. He reached into the crib and ran his fingers across her tummy. She had his dark hazel eyes and high cheek bones. Her skin was a velvety coffee color much resembling his own. Surprisingly, Sesshomaru's daughter had a full head of thin sleek hairs that were a mixture between dark brown and pure white. He touched the top of her head gently, memorizing her features and comparing them to those of Kikyo and himself.

"She's beautiful…" Kagome said breathlessly. She couldn't help the smile that tugged at her lips.

"She looks like her mother," Sesshomaru was hypnotized by his daughter's presence "She's perfect."

"I can't believe she's yours." Kagome said as kindly as she knew how.

Sesshomaru nodded his head. He couldn't fight the impulse any longer and before he realized it, he had tenderly scooped the infant into his arms. She was every more stunning up close. Sesshomaru smiled affectionately as his daughter unconsciously rested her head on his chest, "She's mine alright…and I'm going to love and protect her until the day I breathe my last…_especially_ keep her away from assholes like me."

Kagome laughed as she admired the bond that was forming between father and daughter. How could something so unintended change their lives in such a drastic way so fast?

"Sesshomaru," Kagome whispered quietly after she had watched them for a few minutes, "What are you going to name her?"

Sesshomaru looked up startled, he had almost forgotten Kagome was in the room too, "Her name is Ren." He told her without a second choice. In Japanese the name meant precious water lily and as Sesshomaru cradled his baby girl in his arms nothing more perfect seemed to fit.

_.&._

InuYasha sat crossed-legged on the floor of the waiting room, lost in his own livid thoughts. _Sesshomaru, my own blood! How dare him!_ He tapped his knee caps in annoyance. How could Sesshomaru sleep with his girlfriend? Ex-girlfriend! Yes, Kikyo was promiscuous and yes, she had her ways of manipulation but Sesshomaru knew, _he knew_ since the first day InuYasha had introduced them! They couldn't have possibly known each other before that had they?

InuYasha didn't know what to think, he let his eyes shift around them room and he clenched his teeth as they landed on the Wolf. There was something itching the back of his mind every time InuYasha looked at him and he didn't like it.

"InuYasha?" Miroku took hold of his best friend's shoulder "You alright man? You look pissed off."

"I'm so enraged," InuYasha snarled, he felt fire in his chest "That traitor…when I get my hands on him—"

"Don't be so quick to judge Sesshomaru."

"**Don't** mention his name around me."

"Look," Miroku chose his words carefully "You're way too mad to think about what you're saying right now. Sango and I are going to the cafeteria for some dinner; maybe you should come with us."

"You go," InuYasha's tone was cold and emotionless "I need to be alone."

Miroku nodded sensing no need to argue. He motioned for Sango and together the two of them left hand in hand, unaware that they had left Koga and InuYasha unaccompanied together.

"You've been staring at me all night," Koga scowled as soon as they were gone, "If you have something to say, say it."

InuYasha clenched his teeth, biting back the impulse to go crazy and attack the wolf that was speaking to him, "I don't know who you are but I can sense something going on every time you step next to my girlfriend. **Stay away from her.**"

Koga chuckled to himself, showing his upper fangs, "You must be InuYasha. Poor thing, first your ex-girlfriend cheats on you. Then your current girlfriend steps out on you. Funny, how they both came running to me."

InuYasha lunged at Koga so quickly the Koga didn't notice the half demon's right claw around his neck until it began to tighten, threatening his air supply. InuYasha growled his deepest, most aggressive tone in dominance then inhaled heavily, "What the hell are you talking about, and don't test my patience."

Koga narrowed his eyes, trying to contain as much air as possible, "She never told you?" He wheezed "Yes InuYasha, the love of your life was with me when she wasn't with you. You weren't there for her so I had to step in. She even kissed me."

"I'll make you eat those words!" InuYasha cracked the knuckles of his left hand and drew his dear sword.

"INUYASHA!"

Kagome ran to her boyfriend's side and tugged on the arm that had Koga pinned, "InuYasha what are you doing? Are you crazy? Let him go!"

InuYasha released his grip on Koga, turning the tip of his sword to Kagome's neck.

"InuYasha you're scaring me, what's going on with you!" Kagome asked frantically. Her eyes darted from Koga to InuYasha as tears began to form in them.

"This is who you want, you lying wench?" InuYasha questioned her. His tone was icy and cold, one that Kagome had never heard before.

"Are you crazy?" Kagome was sobbing uncontrollably now "I love you InuYasha why are you doing this to me! Koga what did you say to him?"

"He told me everything I needed to hear." InuYasha growled "After everything we've been through, and everything _you_ punished me for, all the while you were with him!"

Kagome opened her mouth to speak but her sniveled tears held her words back, "L-L-Let m-me explain."

"You don't need to explain anything to me," InuYasha spat "We're through!" He lowered both of his arms and sprinted past Kagome without another word.

Kagome fell to her knees and cradled her distraught face in her hands, "InuYasha no! No, no, no! Please… please come back to me!" She whimpered.

Koga offered his hand to her but she smacked it away crossly, "You bastard! You ruined it! Everything, after what I told you! I hate you!"

Sango gasped as she saw her best friend hysterically crying on the floor and rushed over to her, "Kagome! Oh my god what happened?"

Sango wrapped Kagome in her arms and rubbed her hair, "What did he do?"

Miroku, only seconds behind Sango glanced at the two women on the floor then to Koga, "What happened? We just saw InuYasha run past us. I tried to ask him what was wrong but he ignored me."

"The hell if I know." Koga snarled rubbing his neck "All of you are crazy. I'm out of here."

"Don't you dare walk out of here like nothing happened you ass!" Kagome screamed "This is your entire fault!"

Miroku narrowed his eyes, "You had something to do with this?"

Koga didn't answer the question. Instead he disappeared within seconds leaving a cloud of dusty wind behind him.

Sango tried her best to contain the volume of Kagome's sobs but it was no use, "Shh, shh calm down Kags. Breath in…breath out…breath in…breath out."

Kagome shook her head in misery, trying to form words, "S-S-S-Sango he-he-he-he's gone! He-he-left, left me!"

"What do you mean honey?" Sango asked in a motherly tone, rocking her best friend back and forth "Who's gone?"

"Inu-InuYasha-a-a-a," Kagome stuttered she could hardly control herself "He dumped m-m-me!"

Sango shook her head hugging Kagome tighter. She didn't know what the hell happened. All she could do was try to calm Kagome down until she was stable enough to talk.

The double doors of the Crisis Unit swung open again as a woman with dark brown hair and green eyes made her way through its entrance. The woman removed what appeared to be a surgical mask from her mouth, "May I speak to the family of Kikyo Kamahashi?" She called sullenly.

Miroku exchanged glances with Sango before approaching the woman, "That would be us."

"I'm Nurse Yuri. I'm on staff with Dr. Kenji…I didn't know someone had already delivered the news, I'm terribly sorry." The nurse explained peeking over Miroku's shoulder at the women on the floor.

"What news? We haven't been told anything."

Nurse Yuri lowered her eyes and inhaled deeply, "Kikyo went into cardiac arrest an hour after surgery. We tried to save her…we tried to bring her back…"

"You're not saying…"

"Kikyo has passed away. We're terribly sorry for your loss."

_.&._

**babiswag-- ** WOW—.sniffle—sniffle. I just want to say thank you for everyone who sent in their reviews! I was so impressed with the positive feedback I was getting from chapter ten that I _had_ to give you something better so this story was updated chapter early! Please let me know what you all think! I don't know how many more chapters there will be but I have the next two in mind I just have to get them on paper! And I promise they'll be good!

until next time

Ashley.


	12. The House of Scott, Shippo's Roof Top

Hey everybody

_Hey everybody! I know I haven't updated Mal De Amores or Rescue me in a long time but I've been so busy and then came down with the dreadful illness. :o(__. However I'm back now and I apologize for the wait! As a way of making it up to you I've decided to make this chapter LONGER and BETTER then any other I've written so far. _

_Enjoy! _

**Mal De Amores**

**Chapter 12: The House of Scott. Shippo's Roof Top**

_.&._

The House of Scott wasn't at all attractive or inviting to say the least, despite the welcome notice hanging loosely against the front entrance of the patio. The reception area was an undersized door less space covered with plush velvet curtains. A few rows of rutted looking black chairs scrapped the red wool floors filling most of the room with the exception a thick wooden table where a casket could be placed. Dust and dirt were clearly visible along the chipped window panes of the House of Scott, a cold an eerie draft hovered in the air setting the most unwanted atmosphere.

Kagome let her gaze shift uneasily around the old funeral home, she couldn't help but feel miserable. Everything about the past three days had been hell.

InuYasha was still missing…well if he wasn't missing then he was just ignoring her. Kagome had been to his home seven times since they left the infirmary, and each time he was still disappeared and no one knew where he was. Her heart was broken, in a zombie state. Nothing anyone else said or did to make her feel better worked and life just seemed to have ended. It was like he had taken the air out of her lungs and though she appeared normal on the outside she was walking around unconscious, oblivious to the world. Not thinking, not eating, and not breathing, a robot Kagome.

Sesshomaru shook hands with the funeral director, whom he had been speaking with, and made his way to Kagome's side. Ren rested her head happily against her father's chest as she sucked the orange and pink pacifier in her mouth. She seemed quite pleased with herself despite the gloom circling around her.

"We're all set…the wake will be in an hour." Sesshomaru said. He pulled his daughter's diaper bag off of his shoulder and onto one of the potholed black chairs.

"I hate being here," Kagome exhaled pushing a stray lock of hair behind her ear "I feel like I should be in that coffin, not Kikyo."

"Don't let my kid brother have you thinking like that." Sesshomaru mumbled "He's just throwing a temper tantrum. He'll be back; if anything he'll show up here sometime today."

"If he did I don't think I could face him."

Kagome extended her arm and carefully took Ren from him. She cradled the baby beneath her breast, moving her arms in a soft swinging motion.

"Look, I'm who he's angry with. You merely hurt his _emotions_. I think I should be the ashamed one."

Kagome shook her head, "I know he hates me now. After everything that has happened between us in the past few months how couldn't he? I can't blame him, but I don't think I can stand him disregarding me anymore. I need him Sesshomaru."

At that moment a soft _ding_ chimed, indicating someone had arrived. Within moments Sango appeared in the doorway, carrying a small blue and white gift bag in her left hand. She stripped off her coat before approaching Kagome with an open hug.

"Hey girl," Sango whispered "How are you?"

Kagome felt angst impending her eyes but she held back the sensation. It was good hugging her best friend; she hadn't seen Sango since the night at the hospital, "I'm a wreck Sango. I can't sleep, I haven't eaten anything…I don't know what to do with myself."

"I know how you feel." Sango offered a weak smile "I haven't seen or heard from InuYasha since the last time you did. I can't believe me and Miroku were so careless. We should've never left them alone together. None of this would have happened."

"It's not your fault," Kagome sighed. She broke the embrace and stared at her best friend "I should've told InuYasha the truth before Koga went off and ran his mouth. I hope that fucking wolf is dead."

Sango chuckled as if she was considering the thought, "I think Miroku may have talked to InuYasha but I'm not sure. I heard him speaking on the phone really late last night…he was whispering."

"You sure it wasn't some girl he was talking to?" Kagome raised an eyebrow.

"Normally, _you_ _know_ I would've. But with everything that's been going on lately I think Miroku doesn't have the time to worry about chasing women." Sango replied.

"Do you really think it was InuYasha?"

"I don't know Kagome. Why don't you ask Miroku when he gets here?"

"Didn't he come with you?"

Sango shrugged her shoulders. Her look was calm but unknowing, "I offered to drive him over except he said he had to do something. I can tell he's really worried about InuYasha so I didn't bother him. He took his car and left about five minutes before I did although he promised he'd be here on time."

Kagome couldn't help but frown. If Miroku had spoken to InuYasha it meant that he wasn't as far away as she thought he would be by now. God, she'd do anything to see him…standing there in front of her with that stupid smirk on his lips that always made her smile. Who cares if InuYasha was angry…at least she'd know he was safe from hurting himself out of wrath.

"Hey what's in the bag?" Kagome dragged herself back into the present, pushing her feelings to the back of her mind.

"Oh," Sango held up the blue and white shopping bag she had brought in with her "It's a present…for Sesshomaru."

"A present?"

"Well it's for Ren too," Sango tugged a petite rectangle object out of the plastic bag. In her hand was a picture of Kikyo gently placed inside a polished marble casing. Kikyo had actually been smiling in the picture; her curls were drawn back away from her face showing two intimate chocolate eyes and a flawlessly silky complexion. She truly seemed at peace, almost radiant, an expression no one had seen from Kikyo in years. Kagome barely recognized her enemy looking so humane.

"Wow where did you get that?" She couldn't pull her eyes away from the stunning snapshot.

"I went back Kikyo's flat and asked her parents if they had any good pictures of her…you know _before_ she turned into a skank."

Kagome narrowed her eyes, "Sango we can't talk about her like that anymore, particularly in front of her daughter!"

Sango glanced at Ren; the infant was sleeping soundly against her aunt's warmth, "I'm sorry, I forgot! Anyway, I asked them if I could take a look around and her mother agreed. That's when I found this picture laying on top of Kikyo's closet. It must've been a yearbook image or something."

"It looks amazing…Sesshomaru will love it." Kagome felt herself smile for the first time since she'd broken up with InuYasha "You should go give it to him."

"Right. You want me to take Ren?" Sango asked putting the picture back into the plastic.

"Yeah sure. I have to step outside anyways. I can't stand being in this place."

"Are you sure you're okay Kagome?"

Kagome didn't say anything; the answer was as obvious as the pain in her face. She wasn't okay and she wasn't going to _be_ okay until she found InuYasha and at least had a chance to talk to him. Tenderly, Kagome transferred Ren into Sango's arms, hoping the baby didn't stir with her movement. "I'll be back." Kagome felt the lie spill out of her mouth with bitter taste "Ten minutes tops."

Sango nodded, unsure whether or not to believe her best friend, "Ten minutes okay? Don't make me come look for you."

Kagome leaned forward, placing a warm kiss on her niece's forehead. Her thoughts were an orb of confusion but she knew what she had to do. With a wave of her hand Kagome turned, leaving the funeral home, Sesshomaru, Ren and Sango behind her. They would be alright by themselves for a while. Right now she had bigger problems to deal with. Kagome hurried to her mother's car, mapping out the path she would soon take in her head with each step she took. She had to find Miroku, the thought that he had spoken with InuYasha fueling her efforts.

Straight ahead of her the sun was beginning to climb the sky. The funeral would start soon but Kagome couldn't force herself to wait, "Kikyo…forgive me on this one."

In one swift motion, Kagome jammed her key into its ignition and shook the pedal into reverse. The engine rumbled and sputtered as she backed out of the parking lot. She was going to look for InuYasha. No matter how he felt towards her, no matter how angry he was at that moment. Her love refused to give up. Kagome made a silent vow to herself as she switched back into drive. She had to find him…even if it killed her.

_.&._

InuYasha inhaled a deep puff of his cigarette as he sat perched on the roof of his brother, Shippo's, apartment, allowing the toxic nicotine to fill his lungs in pungent smoke. He had started smoking again. InuYasha remembered his first date with Kagome. He had made the mistake of pulling out a cigarette and attempting to light it in front of her. Kagome went wild. She made it clear she did not want to be in a relationship with a smoker and if InuYasha wouldn't quit that very moment she would never speak to him again. He put that cigarette away. Hadn't smoked one since. Until now that is…

How could she betray him? The question burned a sour hole in InuYasha's heart. He had been through hell and back apologizing over and over for the mistake of _holding_ Kikyo, who had been _crying_ at the time. While behind his back little Miss. Kagome, the sweet and innocent heart-broken one, was locking lips with some ill-bred wolf.

InuYasha wished he had sliced Koga's throat in that emergency room. If only he wasn't so hurt…

InuYasha cradled his head in the palms of his hands. He needed to get away. There was nothing left that he desired, or sought after in Tokyo anymore. He wondered how long it would take him to get to Mongolia.

"Shouldn't you be at the funeral by now?"

InuYasha exhaled deeply, running a claw through his mane, "I told you, I'm not going. How did you get up here?"

Miroku eased his hands into his pockets and leaned against the window he had just crawled out of, "Shippo called me and told me you were here."

"Oh great, he'll probably tell Sesshomaru and…and…"

"Kagome?" Miroku finished for him.

InuYasha looked away. It had become hard to say her name and he hated it. He thought about it, dream about it, but somehow he couldn't bring himself to say her name without wanting to jump off the roof.

"No, Shippo has promised not to tell anyone where you are, I know he'll keep his word." Miroku explained.

"So what are you doing here?" InuYasha exhaled a cloud of smoke.

"I came to see if you're alright."

"Do I look alright?"

Miroku frowned and shook his head, "You look like shit. And I can tell you feel like shit because you started smoking again."

"I don't want to hear it." InuYasha growled.

"Why are you doing this? Just go talk to her. Kagome's a wreck without you. She hasn't eaten or slept or been the same since you left because of your own selfishness and I know you miss her too." Miroku sighed. His best friend only glared at him. "InuYasha you're pathetic."

InuYasha jumped to his feet and in one quick motion grabbed Miroku by the throat, slamming his against the roof tiles. His teeth were bared and InuYasha's eyes had never looked so sinister, "WHAT MAKES HER SO DAMN GUILTLESS? WHY AM I ALWAYS THE ONE TO BLAME?! My _brother_, my own piece of shit blood, slept with my ex-girlfriend _while _we were together and got her pregnant! He knew he was Kikyo's baby's father but the bastard kept to himself and let me deal with all the bullshit! My _girlfriend_ broke up with me because I chose to help someone I had **cared** about! She _broke my heart_ and while I'm running around trying to make things right between us, she's cheating on me with that fucking wolf Koga! Has any _one_ of you so-called friends of mine ever **once** thought about how _I_ felt or what _I_ was going through? NO! InuYasha's the heart-breaker; InuYasha's the one who screws everything up and everyone over! Well forget Kagome! Forget Sesshomaru, Sango, Kikyo, and _you_ Miroku! You can all go to hell and stay out of my life!"

InuYasha released his clutch, revealing four dark red marks against his best friend's neckline. What was going on with him? It was like his insides were a raging wind thrashing within him. How long could InuYasha keep himself stable?

"I'm sorry," Miroku said quietly. He fought the urge to reach for his aching neck and massage the tender imprints. Miroku knew the gist of InuYasha's actions; he probably would've done the same, "I was wrong in what I said…but hear me out InuYasha. You and Kagome have something intense with each other. Every time I see you together it's like you're apart of her and she's apart of you. I've seen both of you without the other and you both look like you don't even belong in this world. Man, Kagome is _beautiful_, smart, and she loves you. I _wish_ I had what you have with Kagome. I _wish_ Sango and I were as in love as you too are. I know one day I'll make Sango my wife, I don't think we'll ever have the passion you and Kagome share between each other in just one simple kiss. If you leave tonight, you're leaving behind your life and the only woman who has ever stood by your side and loved you even when you were apart. You are a coward. Think about that…I promised Sango I'd be at the funeral on time. I hope to see you there InuYasha…and if not…then this is goodbye."

Miroku waited for a response but all he could do was stare at the back of his best friend. When he was sure InuYasha was not going to say anything Miroku sighed heavily and turned back towards the window.

InuYasha listened for the window pane to close. As soon as he heard Miroku's car pull out of the drive way InuYasha's knees buckled and he fell into a trembling heap, right there on the roof top. InuYasha had desperately wanted to tell Miroku he was right. He wanted to drive with his best friend to the funeral and honor Kikyo respectively. He wanted to hold Kagome close to him and never let her go. He _wished_ he could tell Kagome how important she was to him, how sorry he was for hurting her. He wanted to look Sesshomaru in the face and let him know he was there for him.

But all those things were impossible now.

InuYasha's demon pride was holding him back and he couldn't break free. Hot tears streaked his pale cheeks as he wept for the first time since Kikyo's death.

InuYasha threw his head back and howled. His tone was deep and full of pain and sadness, it shook the cool evening air and rang in every direction. He had to get away. Run before he exploded.

And that's what he did.

InuYasha jumped to his feet and took off in a speed he'd never reached before. Houses, trees, life, all became a blur as he raced among the roof tops. It was obvious he didn't know where he was going but it was far. As far as his feet would carry him and as far away as InuYasha could get before his heart would stop forever.

_.&._

"Miroku what happened!" Sango rushed to the entrance of the funeral home where her boyfriend stood, rubbing four brand new bruises that had appeared on his neck.

Miroku shook his head as he extended his arms and pulled Sango into a hug, "I had a little run in with InuYasha."

"Did he hurt you? Are you okay? Where is he?" Sango could barley control how fast her words were coming out. She was stressed and worried beyond all belief. Kagome was still gone and she wasn't picking up her cell phone and it was getting darker outside.

"Don't worry love, I'm fine. I'll be okay." Miroku placed a gentle kiss on Sango's forehead "InuYasha and I had a conversation and he got really upset."

"No shit Sherlock, I figured that part out!" Sango answered back. She noticed her tone was a bit snappy and quickly apologized.

"Well I'm not the one we need to be worried about." Miroku whispered. He wasn't ready for everyone to know what was going on so he spoke in a low undertone, "InuYasha is leaving."

"_He's what!" _Sango breathed in a hushed low voice, _"Miroku what do you mean he's leaving?"_

"_What I mean is…I don't know where he's going and I don't know if he's coming back."_

Sango brought her hand to her mouth before she gasped too loud. This wasn't happening! There's no way InuYasha could bail out now. Not this soon! Sango bit her lip. Kagome was going to be crushed. Her best friend couldn't handle anymore depression, "What can we possibly say?"

"_We_ don't say _anything_," Miroku told her "I think there may be a chance to catch him before—"

"Catch who?"

Miroku and Sango both spun around, startled looks rushed their faces. Sesshomaru stood in front of them, his eyes full of question, "What are you two murmuring about?"

"Nothing!" Sango tried to smile, "We were just…"

"Where is my brother?" Sesshomaru interrupted. He could sense something was defiantly wrong, fear mixed with their scents heavily below his nostrils.

"We don't know," Miroku half way lied "but we do know he's in trouble."

"Trouble?" Sesshomaru himself became worried, he took an anxious step toward Miroku, "What happened? Is he alright? How do you know?"

"I found out where he was and I went to see if I could talk him out of this. I tried to get him to come and talk things out with Kagome. It didn't work. He went completely ballistic on me." Miroku explained, he indicated the fresh indents on his neck.

"I'm going after him, watch Ren." Sesshomaru handed his daughter into Sango's arms before either one of them could speak.

"Are you crazy?! You can't just leave right when the funeral is about to start! Kikyo's parents are here, her family…you can't just up and go running after InuYasha! _And_ Kagome is still missing!" Sango said rapidly.

"What, she's missing?...You don't understand, if InuYasha doesn't handle his emotions carefully the demon in him will assert it self and all hell will break loose." Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes "I have to talk him down before he ends up…"

There was an uncomfortable pause between the three of them. Somehow they all knew the end of Sesshomaru's sentence, only no one wanted to finish it.

"Before he ends up what?" Sango whispered, "What's going to happen to him?"

Sesshomaru bowed his head, touching his finger tips to the bridge of his nose, "InuYasha has my father's power within him. If he gets angry enough, or his emotions get too out of hand he'll self-destruct."

"Like how?" Miroku raised an eyebrow, "Is he going to have some sort of mental break down?"

"More then that," Sesshomaru sighed, he gazed down at his daughter then locked onto Miroku's eyes "When most demons self-destruct, they kill the ones who caused their anguish, usually destroying themselves in the process…"

Sango clamped a hand to her mouth. It wasn't true. This couldn't be happening! She could feel the tears rushing to her eyes, "You mean?"

Sesshomaru nodded his head gravely. He didn't have to say anything.

"Oh my god!" Miroku gasped "We have to find Kagome!"

…………………………………………………………….

……………………………………………….

………………………………………

……………………………

…………………………

……………………

………………

…………

………

…..

**Author's note: **Like I mentioned in the beginning of this chapter I'm sorry for such a long wait and I hope you enjoyed chapter twelve. Basically, InuYasha is spiraling into a melt-down and like all people who can't control themselves, eventually he's going to take his anger out on someone right? I have some very promising events coming up like (I don't know…a kidnapping?!) I promise I'll update more regularly like I was before. For all you Rescue Me readers, I should have the next chapter by the end of this week!

Love

Ashley 3


	13. Missing: Pt 1

**Mal De Amores**

**Chapter 13: Missing pt. 1**

.&.

Ginta snorted wildly, holding the sides of his stomach in a bent over position. His insides hurt and his eyes crammed with saline tears as he watched the humorous scene. This was too excellent, too hilarious! The wolf demon could only just manage his laughter.

In front of him, Koga was delivering an outstanding performance of what had happened between him and the dog demon InuYasha.

Koga stood drunkenly on top of the hood of his 2006 Cady, his left hand on his chest armor, a urn of Corona in his right, "Shh! Listen to me - listen to me. Okay - okay wait Hakkaku!"

Koga pretended to kick Hakkaku, his younger brother, as the demon rolled on the ground howling. It was hard enough having to explain something to two drunken wolves without them interrupting him every five seconds with their hilarity. But Koga didn't mind that much. He liked being in the center of attention, all eyes on him.

"I'm sorry I'm sorry!" Hakkaku sputtered "What happened…what happened after that?"

"Yeah tell us," Ginta chipped in. He tilted his beer to the corner of his mouth and lapped it thirstily.

Koga threw up his hands imitating Kagome's frantic face, "So then she comes in, wailing and crying, telling him to let me go. She's all 'Koga what did you say to him' and the mutt goes 'he's said enough'! Ha, you should've seen the look on her face! _Oh InuYasha please don't go, here let me lick your feet some more and be your little pet again. Won't that be nice?_" Koga mocked in a high pitched voice.

Another round of amusement circulated between them and Koga stared at his brothers, very pleased with himself. Of course everything he was saying swayed a bit from the truth but hey, it was his story. And he could tell it however he wanted. Right?

"I wish I was there!" Ginta cried catching his breath "Kagome's a babe and I bet she looked hot crying like that."

Koga narrowed his eyes. He wasn't too sure he liked that remark but he shook off the feeling and remained mute.

"Yeah man," Hakkaku smiled to himself rubbing his belly "Especially if her eyes were all wet and her hair was all messy."

"That would get me off," Ginta grinned.

Koga couldn't help but cross his arms. Normally he didn't care what his brother's had to say about other women but somehow … somehow the way they spoke about Kagome had him livid! When they were in the infirmary, for a split moment Koga had seen Kagome's face... better yet he had seen the expression plastered across her paled skin and cheeks. The pain and sadness, the desperation and hurt had been painted across her eyes in the impression of cold heartbreaking tears. He wanted to hold her, stroke her hair and apologize a thousand times for what he had done because of that look. Koga couldn't handle it. She was in turmoil because of _him_ and he had done it on purpose right before he abandoned her. Why was she getting to him? He didn't really feel bad about the other night did he? No of course not!

He was Koga, leader of the Yorozoku!

He was the superior, the king, the commander of his world and no one, especially a stupid human girl, would make him feel any bit of lament…ever. The wolf demon heaved his chest and let out a breathy sigh, Kagome was no ordinary human girl to him and he knew it.

"Koga why are you so silent all of a sudden?" Hakkaku asked slurring his words a bit.

Koga let his eyes gaze up towards the stars, "I'm done talking about this, I think I'm going to go to bed."

His brother's stared open-mouthed as they watched Koga jump down from the car and throw his beer into some near by trees, "But…" Ginta couldn't manage his words "We were having such a good time."

"Yeah…well it's late," Koga snarled "And like I said I'm tired."

"What's wrong with you?"

Koga swayed his eyes in annoyance and turned around so that he was clear to both of them "NOTHING IS WRONG WITH ME YOU IDIOTS! NOW LEAVE ME A—"

It was faint, almost like a whisper past his ear but he had heard the echo. Sounded like a snapping branch not too far off or maybe an intruder on his domain?

"Koga?"

"Shut up I'm trying to hear!" The demon hissed. He moved closer to the trees he had just thrown his beer into. Something or someone was watching him; he could feel it deep within his tail. But who would have the nerve to enter his province unannounced?

"I don't hear anything," Hakkaku whispered to Ginta.

"Me neither," Ginta agreed "I think that alcohol is getting to his head."

Koga gripped the handle of his sword, "No, I heard it. You two stay here and guard my house. I'll be right back."

"Are you crazy? You really want to go off on your own while you're drunk?" Hakkaku asked stiffening a yawn.

"Do as I say," Koga warned him. Without another word spoken the wolf leader sped into the trees, a gust of wind circling behind him. His eyes darted left to right, observing everything as he passed. Where had that sound come from? Koga found his way to a clearing about three miles into the foliage. There was nothing there. No people, no flora and fauna, just quiet surroundings, "Maybe those two jar heads were right,"

Koga returned his sword to its resting place on his back and curved around to go home.

And that's when it hit him.

The blow was completely unexpected, and it knocked him hard against the ribs. Koga flew into a group of bushes, landing heavily on his back. The pain of the fall surged through Koga's shoulder blades. What on earth had happened?

In another instant Koga felt his body in motion, through the air, high into the canopy of leaves. Something was carrying him, something strong.

The wolf demon had none if any time to move before his bruised body began to plummet as whatever had been carrying him let go. Koga's eyes darted around him for some sort of support, fearing that this time the landing might crush his bones. His left arm reached out wildly and gripped the thick of a branch. Fortunately the branch was firm enough to hold his weight.

Koga looked below him, his attacker was moving faster than any enemy he had ever battled. It was about a hundred foot drop to the forest floor. Koga brought his legs together and swung them outwards while letting go of the branch, descending to the ground.

And that's when her saw the pale glimmer of red and white.

"So it's you!" Koga yelled reaching for his sword.

His attacker was too quick and with another vicious blow Koga was back on the ground. This time he was sure his wrist was broken, "You won't get away with this!" The wolf leader sputtered, blood dripping from the cracks of his mouth.

InuYasha bent down over his weakened enemy, his face showing an expression of nothing. Hatred and revenge "Oh I already have. Take a nap you selfish maggot we're going for a little trip."

Koga's deep brown eyes quivered powerlessly, as one final bluster to his head knocked him unconscious.

.&.

Somehow Sango knew exactly where Kagome would be. Call it female intuition or maybe just knowing her best friend too well, either way it's wasn't that hard to find her. Sango took a deep breath and slowly approached the elderly Willow tree. The tree itself was a mammoth. One of the few precious natural landmarks that Tokyo had to offer. Many young teenagers, including Sango and even her parents had gotten their first kisses under the vast canopy of leafs spreading between the Willow's thick bulky branches.

Sango reached out and laid her hand against the peeling bark. This tree held so many memories, she found herself smiling and thinking back to the days before this whole mess started. Before Kikyo, before Sesshomaru, before everything went downhill so quickly.

"I always thought that if anything happened between us we'd meet here. We'd both come no matter how mad we would be at each other and try to work things out," Kagome's voice left her lips frailly and the expression of her face was nothing but a blank stare.

Sango sat on the unruffled emerald grass, pulling her knees to her torso, "You're not giving up are you?"

"I don't know what other choice I have." Kagome's shallow almond eyes began to plug with tears "There's nothing else I can do."

"You're wrong," Sango tried to look supportive as best she could "InuYasha loves you and you love him back. You need to remind him there's no one in this world you're heart will accept besides him."

Kagome scoffed sadly, "How am I supposed to do that? I've searched everywhere for him. Everywhere. And even if I did find InuYasha, he wouldn't listen to me…after everything I put him through I don't blame him."

"Make him listen!" Sango said rolling her eyes "When you love someone you don't just let them slip away. I'd go to hell and back for Miroku no matter how much he pisses me off or I get mad at him. Because I recognize he's the man I'm going to give my spirit to and nothing would ever make me stop loving him."

"InuYasha is different," Kagome sighed.

"How,"

"He's…I can't…we…" Kagome tried to come up with something, but she knew she was only kidding herself. InuYasha was different in the sense of human vs. demon. He was stronger, faster, (not necessarily smarter), and more tempered _but_ his heart was just the same as anyone else's. Easy to love, easy to shatter….and she had been the one to break it.

"Kagome you're my best friend," Sango looked down at her feet "We've been through so much together and I know you better than anyone else. That's why I know you're going to find InuYasha and I know you're going to save him before he can't save himself."

Kagome took a lengthy breath and nodded her head. Sango was absolutely right. InuYasha was her soul mate, the man she was going to be in love with eternally. She had to take a chance, he needed her and she'd never stop being by his side. Even if it meant risking everything she had…even if it meant risking her life.

.&.

Sesshomaru was mildly taken aback when Kagome and Sango entered his undersized living room, both with heartening looks on their faces. He had to confess; a feeling in the pit of his stomach, making Sesshomaru twinge with relief ceased to exist when Sango did not come back alone. He knew the human girl would have a better chance at calming the enraged InuYasha than he himself.

"My daughter is sleeping," Sesshomaru said dryly as he watched the two girls assemble at his petite kitchen counter. He paced over to them and slanted against a pastel yellow bench resting beneath the windowpane "About time you came back. It's nearly ten 'o'clock, we've lost a lot of time."

"Sorry," Kagome whispered crossing her arms seriously "How do we go about doing this whole thing? InuYasha could be anywhere."

"I expect he could be. I've been probing for his scent and I don't think he has left Tokyo just yet. Wherever he may be, my brother is moving quickly and we must go after him." Sesshomaru let his eyes gaze outside the window, night was settling thickly around them. He knew it was only a matter of time before he could no longer trace the Han-yu's scent; however that was not information the two women were ready to hear.

"What could he be going after?" Sango ran a shaky hand throughout her shady chocolate curls "Everyone we know he could be angry at is here…well except Kikyo but she's…you know."

"He could be headed towards her grave site…" Kagome sighed bitterly "He still treasured her when she died…although I don't think he would ever admit it to me."

"I doubt it but it's a possibility," Sango got up from the table "Where is Miroku?"

"He's upstairs calling a few people for me." Sesshomaru tried to quickly get back to their previous conversation before Sango inquired the whereabouts of her boyfriend again "Can we focus on my brother please?"

"Right," Kagome nodded in his direction "Who else besides the four of us would InuYasha try to take his rage out on?"

A silence worked its way amid the three as different thoughts merged among them.

Sango was the first to speak, "Koga." The answer was a simple as the air she breathed. Sango watched both Kagome and Sesshomaru's expressions turn an ashen sallow as reality smacked them across their cheeks, "He pulled the final straw…he made InuYasha snap."

"He couldn't…not Koga…I mean I understand what he did but InuYasha wouldn't try to…kill him…would he?" Kagome breathed silently.

"Of course he would," Sesshomaru smirked "The wolf ruined your relationship, stole you away from my brother, and aimed a hate filled arrow at InuYasha's young heart. It makes perfect sense."

"InuYasha is not that cold-blooded." Kagome felt tears approaching her eyes. She hated Koga just as much as InuYasha, but she would never wish him dead, especially since apart of her had felt something for the Wolf leader not too long ago.

"I'm afraid that my father's blood is coursing its way through InuYasha's veins now." Sesshomaru said solemnly, his eyes averting Kagome's direction "He will not hesitate to end the life of the one who damaged him the most."

Kagome shook her head, she couldn't believe what she was about to say, "If this is true Sesshomaru…" Her deep almond eyes showing nothing but bravery "InuYasha is after the wrong person and Koga is in danger."

.&.

A plan was set.

Kagura's hazel orbs circulated around the room as she held Ren between her arms. The baby's hot cheeks rested against the sorceress' chest as Kagura rocked the small infant back and forth. She had to come clean; everything about children made Kagura want to puke and draw her hair out, but this little child had surprisingly found a way to her compassion. She was glad Sesshomaru trusted her with his daughter's care.

"Are you sure you'll be okay while we're gone? There's no telling how long it'll take." Kagome asked running the tips of her fingers along the baby's fine black hair. She wanted to remember everything about Ren, her features, her resemblance to both of her parents. Just in case…

"'I'll be fine!" Kagura snapped stepping back "Will you stop worrying? Mom is here and so is Mrs. Tashio. Between the two of them and Me Sesshomaru has nothing to worry about."

"I should hope so," Sesshomaru approached Kagura from behind, throwing her off guard. He looked into his daughter's tiny yellow eyes "Kagura seems more than capable of being with my offspring…for now anyways. Kagome, would you mind please taking Ren and giving us a moment alone?"

Kagome nodded, gently lifting the tiny Tashio from her sister's grasp before exiting through the kitchen doorway.

Kagura let her eyes fall on Sesshomaru. What on earth did he want to talk to her privately about? It was bizarre, even for her, that somebody as isolated as the adolescent Lord would have anything to divulge within a sole individual.

Sesshomaru reached into the pocket of his thick white robes, drawing out a small elliptical shaped emblem. The object, dangling from the peak of a slender silver chain, had a white glass casing. Along the crest's core were olden Japanese symbols, written perfectly in azure and emerald. Inside the emblem was a very small sapphire blaze shining luminously, only just noticeable at one glimpse.

Kagura gazed at the object with owe. She had never in all of her days seen anything so mesmerizing, so beautiful. Without thinking she extended her hand, gently touching the gorgeous thing with her fingertips. Surprisingly it was freezing cold, despite the bright azure flame dancing on the inside. "What is this?" She breathed without moving her eyes.

"This," Sesshomaru replied quietly. He flipped the emblem in his palm again, revealing a grey mark on the back, "This is my existence. The very flame you see within your eyes is the demon spirit to which I posses."

"Wait a minute," Kagura gave him a look of confusion "You're telling me, this thing is you? I don't get it."

Sesshomaru stepped closer to Kagura, taking her hand in his, "The flame is my continuation, as I said before. Once it had dulled and vanished…so will my presence on this earth."

Kagura couldn't control the gasp that escaped her lips, "How is this possible?"

"When I was born, three drops of my father's blood was put into this vile, created by the Dark Sorceress, Phoebe. She took the hair of my infant head and locked it inside with the blood and magic of my father. She promised as long as this flame is bright, I will never die." Sesshomaru explained thinly.

"Does every demon have one?"

"It is different for each creature, but to answer your question, yes."

"It must be very fragile." Kagura assumed.

"On the contrary," The demon smirked "Nothing touched by air can destroy it."

"So you are immortal?"

"Not precisely. There is one element that can demolish the sorceress' spell and render me vulnerable."

Kagura bit her lip. Suddenly she felt hot and her hand began to tremble, "Are you going to try to find InuYasha's crest?"

Sesshomaru averted his eyes, "I think it will be the only way to stop him."

"And how will you destroy it? Surely his crest is as strong as yours." Kagura questioned him.

"My brother is only a half demon. I have already discovered the element to his eradicate."

Kagura thought for a moment, trying to contemplate what the hell Sesshomaru was getting at. Then, as if a light bulb had gone off in her head…she knew.

"Your going to use my sister aren't you?"

Sesshomaru nodded slowly.

Kagura couldn't believe her ears. She knew her sister was in love with InuYasha dearly. The pure ironies of destroying the half demon with his own true love made her want to fall to her knees and weep.

"Does she know?"

"No," Sesshomaru said dryly. His eyes showed no glimpse of compassion.

"Will you tell her?"

"Not until the time is right if I find it necessary."

Kagura felt the hot tears pending her cheeks, "Why are you telling me this?"

Sesshomaru came close to her so there was no space between them. He stared down into her deep hazel eyes and for the second time in what seemed to be his entire life, he showed her his own sorrow, "Despite what you all may think I have changed. Because of my daughter I have learned to develop feelings for those you call family. This is the only way I see possible. Kagome is dear to me and because of me she has suffered more than any woman should ever bear. I'm telling you my intentions because when the time comes to do what must be done, Kagome's heart will become weak and it is up to you to make her strong again."

Kagura couldn't find the words to say. Sesshomaru had shown her something she had never seen before and honestly it was hard to react. She knew what he had said was right. Her little sister was about to undergo the most painful lesson life would ever teach her. And when everything happens, Kagura knew she had to be there, "I understand," She cried.

"There is one more thing," Sesshomaru stepped back and unhooked the chain of his emblem still resting in his palm. In one gentle motion he placed the chain around her neck line and fastened it on top of her trembling skin.

"What are you doing?" Kagura asked in surprise. She stared at his emblem, now hanging around her neck.

"I want you to keep it,"

"Sesshomaru no,"

"Yes," He silenced her. "If anything ever happens to me you will know by this flame."

Kagura felt the hot tears streaking her face. Why was she crying? Everything seemed so emotional, so unreal. Was this even happening? "Why me?"

Sesshomaru didn't speak. Before she knew it, Kagura's lips had joined with his. At first she didn't know what to do, a mix of shock and astonishment shot through her body but as his tongue ran over hers genuinely and softly, everything and everyone disappeared. Like it was supposed to happen between them right at that moment. It was magic.

Sesshomaru pulled away from the embrace, his cheeks a pale pink. Kagura's fingers brushed against her lips, feeling the sensation that had just been there seconds ago.

"In the course of everything I've been through in the past few months, I apologize for not having the chance to be with you. You must understand, my daughter needs a mother, and I cannot live life alone. When or if I come back, I plan to start over. Kagura, I want you to help me do that."

Kagura opened her mouth to speak but nothing clear came out. She defiantly knew this wasn't real! Sesshomaru? Of all people! Of course he was attractive, and courageous, and mystifying, all qualities she admired in a man. But so much secrecy surrounded him, could they really build a relationship? "I-I-I don't know what to say…this is all so much for me."

"I understand how you feel but please believe me, my feelings are sincere," Sesshomaru glanced out the window then drew the hood of his robe quickly "I must be going now while the sun is still setting. Promise me you will protect my daughter and remember all that I have said."

Kagura nodded her head, clutching the emblem Sesshomaru had given her, "I will. Don't worry, she is safe with me. When you return I'll be here waiting…"

.&.

……………………………………………………………………………

Okay, at this point I feel there are some things I should clear up in case anyone was confused! Sesshomaru plans to use Kagome as the element that will destroy InuYasha. We'll see how that works out later on, but I'm not telling! (I know I'm a stinker huh?)

Sesshomaru gave Kagura his emblem which is also his demon spirit. It was a sign of his feelings towards her and basically if anything happens to him, she will now be in charge of Ren. Get it?

Well since it took me so long to get this chapter out, it's only fair I give a preview of the next chapter. A lil something something to get your mouth wet:

This chapter is called Missing PART ONE!

Which means there will be a Missing PART TWO and let me just say, InuYasha and Koga will not be the only characters unable to be found! I hope you didn't forget about the vengeful Naraku?? Oh yes we have not seen the last of him! So many twists! But I promise everything will smooth out in the end.

Please let me know what you all think of this little chappie! R & R

Until next time

Ashley


	14. A Run in With Wolves

**Mal De Amores**

**Chapter 14:** **A Run in With Wolves**

**xXxXxXx**

Kagome lobbed her leg over what appeared too had been the fifth fallen tree trunk she'd seen in three hours (although this one, with its busted and splintered timber positioned outwards, was apparently sharper than the others) and for a moment she questioned if Sesshomaru really knew where he was going or what he was following for that matter. The three had set out just before daybreak, stopping only to eat a small meal or change Direction; depending on how frequently InuYasha's faded aura seemed to alter course.

"I guess it's obvious InuYasha came this way," Sango bent down to examine a undersized cut in her khakis made by the same tree trunk Kagome had just hopped over previously, "There's no way all these trees could've fallen and ended up like this unless something strong had ripped them from their roots."

"He must've been traveling quite hastily," Sesshomaru said, though the expression on his face was indifferent as always. The Ice Lord flicked his eyes upwards, "Although it appears his movements were slightly off."

Sango looked up in the same direction Sesshomaru had, "How can you tell?"

"My brother has a very distinct way of roving through vegetation. When he lifts off one branch to reach the next, his claws dig into the bark in straight lines. Those lines," Sesshomaru's eyes shifted again "Are diagonal. Which implies that he was being weighed down, perhaps rushing . . . or so it seems?"

Kagome felt a rather large lump in her throat. What if InuYasha had injured himself while he was angry? He could be bleeding, or dying for that matter? It would entirely be her fault, no matter what anyone else had to say.

"Do you think he was carrying something?" Sango asked after a slight pause.

Sesshomaru pursed his lips together nodding, "It's a possibility. And if that's the case, we need to move more promptly."

Already the sky was tinted a soft pinkish yellow, sundown would soon be approaching. Kagome ran shaky fingers through her thick black mane. She yearned to keep going, her anticipation of finding InuYasha was slithering further and further from her grasp no matter how hard she fought herself to keep hold of it. What if the end had already come for him and it was only a matter of time before the three of them stumbled upon his dead carcass laying abandoned and cold somewhere far away?

She shook the image from her mind. InuYasha was alive. InuYasha was okay. InuYasha was…

Kagome struggled to encourage herself but no matter how hard she repeated the phrases in her mind it seemed she was fooling no one but her own pitiful self. All the drama, all the deception, all the crying and screaming and breaking up, accusations…not a bit of it came to relevance. In fact, the whole situation was nothing more then pointless.

Well, not entirely pointless. InuYasha had still lied to her about Kikyo but nothing should've gone as far as it had. Kagome couldn't help but feel livid with herself. If she had just taken the time to listen, to hear him out…

"Kagome look out!"

Kagome's eyes snapped in front of her as her forehead came into contact with a low hanging branch. Stumbling back a few feet, she brought her hand to her face, instantly feeling a warm moist sensation.

"Kagome," Sango's voice came from somewhere behind her, "Are you okay, didn't you hear me calling you?"

Kagome's eyes fluttered as the blow began to take effect on her body. She staggered to her knees to endure the pain, "No I-I didn't." she mumbled.

Sango kneeled by her best friend's side, hastily unzipping a small blue bag, "What were you doing? Daydreaming? Oh great you're bleeding, here…hold this..."

Kagome winced as a stinging impression shot through her forehead, "Ouch! What is that?"

"An antiseptic wipe, now hold still." Sango ordered.

Sesshomaru made his way over to the two girls. He seemed as if he were annoyed, "This isn't exactly where I expected us to be by this point but I guess here is as good a spot as any to make camp for the night."

"What?" Kagome shot him a look of disbelief "What do you mean camp?"

"We need to stop for the night. This place is much too risky to journey through after nightfall…not for _humans_ anyway." Sesshomaru turned his back to walk away from them, "I'm going to find wood."

With his last words said, the Ice Lord disappeared within the trees, leaving the two girls alone, darkness slowly setting around them.

Sango shook her head, placing a band-aid on her wounded friend, "That demon is so conceited sometimes." Her tone was abruptly soft and motherly, "Kagome what happened?"

The brunette shrugged her shoulder, "I wasn't paying attention back there, that's all." Kagome made a face; even _she_ didn't believe her own lie.

Sango sighed. Moving a few leaves from underneath her, she placed her bag and boomerang beside her and made herself comfortable on the cold soil, "You were thinking about…him weren't you?"

Kagome hesitated before she nodded her head gradually, allowing a curtain of long black hair to shade her eyes.

"It's okay," Sango brought her knees to her chest, "I was thinking about him too. Despite what you might believe…" Sango exhaled deeply "We all had a part in this. I know you're beating yourself up on the inside but don't. We'll find him…I'm positive."

"Can you blame me?" Kagome's words were barley audible "I should've taken the time to listen to him."

"No I don't blame you. I blame that no good conniving filthy little—"

"_Sango_,"

Sango let her eyes wonder to her feet, "Sorry, it's a hard habit to crack." She smiled "But anyways, I blame Kikyo. Without her coming to make everyone else miserable none of this would've happened."

"We can't just put this all on her." Kagome said pointedly.

"Why not? Could you have imagined anything like this experience if it wasn't for her?" Sango scoffed although the look in her eyes seemed to suggest sadness, "Besides…it feels nice to have _someone_ to blame for our problems..."

Kagome understood where her best friend was coming from. Yes, Kikyo had been treacherous and evil all the way up to the time of her death but no one had taken the time to think about how _Kikyo_ had to have been feeling throughout the whole ordeal. What if she had just wanted someone to love her like the love InuYasha had once shown her, "Kikyo was only part of this situation? I had to go drag Koga into it…and all the ugly conversations between InuYasha and I didn't necessarily help."

Sango nodded, "At least we have Rin,"

Kagome smiled. The small child had yet to enter her mind since they had left her back at the house with Kagura and her mother, "Yes, at least we have—"

That's when she heard it.

Sango must've heard it too because in an instant her hand had sought out the boomerang lying readily at her side.

It was faint, at first. Like a twig snapping in the distance. Both girls knew better nevertheless, twigs don't break on their own.

Within moments they had sprung from behind the trees, long bushy tails of red and brown fur trailing after them. Kagome scarcely had time to fling herself sideways before a sharp claw swiped the air beside her ear. Sango instinctively threw her boomerang in the direction of the intruders, hitting one of them in the leg and just barely missing the other.

Kagome scrambled along the forest floor, her hands groping through the leaves searching for a bow. But it was two late.

Pain surged into Kagome's body she felt her hair being yanked upwards, sharp talons pierced her scalp. Her eyes shot towards Sango, who was unfortunately in the same position.

"Well, well, well," a high-pitched voice murmured into Kagome's ears "Just look what we've found my brother. Two beautifully delicious humans...females I think! All alone too!"

"What a delightful dinner," A tone replied, just a bit lower than the first had been, "What do you think Hakkaku? Skin on or off?"

Kagome brought her elbow back as hard as she could, contacting with the wolf demon's ribs, which appeared to only make him tighten his grip, "Let us go you freaks!"

"Wow she's a feisty one!" The wolf exclaimed playfully. He slid his long wet tongue along his lips then presently down the length of Kagome's neck, "She tastes fine with the skin on…a bit brackish though."

Sango screamed as a flash of white darted in front of her and before she knew what was happening the grasp on her hair was no longer there, her body flung to the ground. Kagome ducked as another flash of white appeared before her eyes. Instantly the talons she had felt on her scalp had vanished.

"Kagome!" Sango breathed crawling to her best friend as best she could "Are you alright? Did he hurt you?"

"Yeah I'll be okay," Kagome could barely catch her heavy breath as her chest heaved anxiously "What just happened?"

Both girls slowly turned their heads.

Only five feet away from them Sesshomaru stood baring his teeth in a way they had never seen. In his right hand gasping between extended claws was the very wolf that had licked Kagome's face.

In his left hand was his sword pointed heavily against the neck of the second wolf whom had been flipped onto his back.

"W-We mean no harm!" The wolf beneath Sesshomaru's sword sputtered "We were only hunting! Be calm!"

"I don't see any food around here," Sesshomaru growled threateningly "It seems to me you two pieces of shit had intentions of killing these two humans?"

"I-I-If they were, were yours" The wolf called Hakkaku gasped "We would've backed off!"

Kagome watched the scene unravel before her. Sesshomaru had the look to kill in his eyes, and on any other condition she would've turned away and allowed him to do so. However, something in the Wolf demon's facade seemed much too familiar.

"Sesshomaru wait," Kagome struggled to stand. She limped over to the wolf on the ground and stood over him, "You," She gave her tone a bit of dominance "Are you related to Koga?"

The wolf appeared to be surprised, "How do you know of my brother?"

Sango stared open mouthed as she joined Kagome's side, "You two are Koga's brothers?"

"Aye," The wolf demon replied eyeing the sword still pointed towards his neck, "I am Ginta, and that is Hakkaku. We are brothers of the great Koga, and this is our territory."

"Are you the one he calls Kagome?" Hakkaku managed to ask. His neck was turning slightly purple beneath Sesshomaru's overpowering grip.

"I am," Kagome spoke "Do you know where Koga is?"

Ginta let out something that resembled a chuckle, "And why would we tell you that? Stupid human girl, you've ruined everything already!"

"Because they would be your last words before your die." Sesshomaru growled pressing the blade down. A trickle of blood ran across Ginta's cheek.

"We don't know where he is!" Hakkaku shouted in his brother's defense, "He disappeared two…two nights ago and didn't return. We've been looking…for him…ever…"

"Sesshomaru you're choking him!" Sango exclaimed "Let him breathe for a little while longer."

Sesshomaru flicked his eyes in her direction. Gradually he loosened his clutch around the wolf's neck slightly.

Hakkaku inhaled, feeling the air rush back into his wind pipe, "Since." He gulped.

"Where was he going the last time you saw him?" Kagome asked directing her question this time towards Ginta once more.

"He was heading into the forest," Ginta snapped spitefully, "Said he heard something. We were going to go with him but he ordered us to stay."

"Do you always listen to what you're trash of a bloodline tells you to do?" Sesshomaru hissed.

Ginta ignored him, his eyes focused on Kagome, "As a matter of fact, we were talking about you."

"Me?" Kagome wore a look of uncertainty on her face, "What do you mean."

"Koga told us all about you." Hakkaku chipped in "How he fooled you into falling for him."

"_Fooled me_?" Kagome felt her cheeks grow hot, "That lying pig!"

"Kagome never fell for Koga; I believe it was the other way around!" Sango said bitterly through clenched teeth, "Did he also mention how he begged her to be with him?"

"No such thing happened!" Ginta scoffed "My brother would never fall for a human!"

"You weren't even there!"

"Are you implying my brother is a liar?"

"Enough!"

Sesshomaru glared in Sango's direction then back at the two wolves, "Are you quite through here Kagome? I'd like to get this over with."

Kagome nodded her head slowly, "…I think I know where Koga is."

"You do?" Sango, Hakkaku, and Ginta all echoed each other.

"Yes," Kagome breathed heavily, her eyes gazed upwards through the broken foliage, "He's with InuYasha." A wave of fault swarmed over her.

**xXxXxXxXx**

Darkness engulfed the space around him and for a moment he could barely move. Gradually his dark brown eyes fluttered open as throbbing pain surged through his wounded body as he tried to sit up, "Ah, shit!" Warm moisture was trickling along his arms and legs. He knew he was bleeding but it was hard to tell how much and from where.

From the increasing numbness within his arm, he knew it was broken.

"Oh good," A voice came from above him. It was a menacing and threatening growl, "You're awake."

Koga could scarcely see anything besides the dark outline of whoever was talking to him.

"I thought I was going to have to wake you up."

The voice was somewhat familiar. Koga moved his head to the side exhaustedly as his memory slowly came back to him, "You…you bastard what did you do to me?" he mumbled weakly.

InuYasha smiled devilishly through the shadows, his white teeth giving off a pale shimmer, "Nothing at all…much."

Within an instant Koga heard rushed footsteps then another sharp pain to his side that burned it's way through his lower torso.

"Ah!"

InuYasha crouched to the ground, leaning forward his hair cascaded around his shoulders in a thick white frenzy, "We need to have a little chat."

**XXxXxXxXx**

**I am SO sorry! I know it's been almost 4 months and a lot of you probably hate me right now for putting the story on hold and I deeply apologize! **

**I just recently got two new additions to the family (my sister had twins) and it has been simply exhausting since they've come to live with us! And I know it's no excuse but I also had a huge writers block these past few month **_**and**_** boyfriend problems =[. Either way I'm back now and I promise I'll be on top of these updates and get this fic done! **

**Anyway, what did you all think? Bad criticism is better then no criticism so I'm willing to hear it all! =] (hopefully there won't be too much of that.) **

**I have about three more chapters for this fic before it's finished, I'm kind of winging the end a bit but bare with me people please! Oh and i was rushing a bit with the finishing editing so you may have noticed a few spelling or grammar errors! again, my apologies everyone!**

**Well until next time!**

**~Ashley**

**P.s- I don't know when the next update will be but I promise it won't be four more months! I'm shooting for some time within the next three weeks? Please R & R!!**


	15. The Reset

**The Reset**

**XxX**

To everyone who has been waiting for me to update my fics for the past month or so, I extend my deepest apologize to you. Honestly, when I began these stories my entire mind frame was to bring them up to date every week faithfully. Unfortunately, life hasn't permitted me to do so, and instead of telling you every little thing that has happened in the past few months, I'll just say it's been a bit bumpy.

However, I will explain why I'm writing this little insert now. For the past couple of weeks my computer has been acting absolutely horrid and to this moment I still have no clue as to why…I called a tech support group to see what the problem was (and that was probably my biggest mistake) and the guy told me that the hard drive needed to be reset. No problem right? Very wrong…Regrettably, when I reset the hard drive I was completely unaware that the entire content on my computer would be erased! Files, homework, resumes, everything…just went poof right before my eyes.

I was so bummed! All my work was gone and not only did that really suck because I had _a lot_ of homework on there that I still needed but the updates that I had written to come out next were also erased. And if I had known that everything was going to be removed then I would've saved it all on my jump drive!

So now I'm restarting everything. I honestly don't remember what was in the chapter's that got erased beside a few key events so all of it will need to be rethought and redone from scratch. I have no idea how long that will take because I have three ongoing fics right now but my goal is to get them all update within the next month or so. Especially now that midterms in school are over and I can focus better.

O did I mention I completely _aced_ my English midterm? O yes I did! Very happy news for me and I just wanted to share it.

Anyways, back to the point, this is the reason why none of my stories have been updated in the past few weeks and I trust it is my duties to let all of you know how sorry I am for not keeping you posted. However, I am asking that you bare with me in these next few weeks because I'm trying my hardest to get everything up to par as fast as I can without spoiling the plot lines.

Please don't hate me! I also have to redo all that homework I erased too… aw man! Fans first though and I promise I'm on it from here on in.

Thank you all for reading this!

Ashley

Oh and P.S- my computer is completely fixed now. Go figure?


End file.
